Une vie de chat ?
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: Yaoi. Duo est capturé par OZ et sert de cobaye pour une expérience un peu tordue.
1. Chapter 1

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, shonen-ai

Couples : Aucun pour le moment

Remarque : Bonjour à tous. Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fic, dont l'idée m'est tombée sur le crâne une nuit d'insomnie à 2h du mat'. Vous inquiétez pas si ça a l'air débile, j'avais de la fièvre...

Remarque 2 : Les petites étoiles, c'est pour indiquer un bond dans le temps, plus ou moins long suivant les cas et/ou un changement de personnage. Quand au texte en italique, c'est les pensées de Duo, vous comprendrez plus loin pourquoi y'a que lui dont je livre les pensées ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Expérimentation

.

_Mercredi soir, dans une base d'OZ en Suisse_

.

Cela faisait longtemps que les pilotes n'avaient pas été envoyés en mission en solitaire. Wufei était parti sur une base rebelle en Asie mineure pour aider à saboter un pipeline appartenant à une multinationale pétro-chimique qui finançait la fondation Romefeller. Quatre infiltrait une base de recherche sur les MS en plein centre de Londres tandis que Trowa s'attaquait à une cargaison en partance pour la Lune. La mission de Heero consistait à pirater une base de données contenant les dossiers des officiers d'OZ. Lui au moins avait pu rester à la planque car il n'avait besoin que d'une connexion internet pour percer les défenses informatiques. Et Duo ?

Et bien, Duo devait faire exploser un laboratoire de recherches sur la génétique humaine planqué dans une montagne suisse. De prime abord, ça semblait être une mission facile : entrer sans se faire voir, poser des charges, lancer le compte à rebours, repartir par le même chemin et regarder le feu d'artifice depuis l'autre versant.

Sauf que les plans fournis au départ étaient erronés, de même que les effectifs et les horaires de la relève de la garde. En gros, il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il s'était bien battu, mais face à deux douzaines de gardes, il n'avait pu que céder sous le nombre.

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'il est attaché sur une sorte de fauteuil de dentiste. Un savant en blouse blanche était passé un peu plus tôt et lui avait arraché quelques cheveux. Sous la bordée de jurons de l'américain et ses menaces de mort s'il osait encore toucher un seul de ses cheveux, l'homme avait ricané et était repartit par où il était venu.

_Pourquoi l'autre saphead (1) m'a piqué des cheveux ? C'est bizarre, ils devraient déjà avoir commencé l'interrogatoire... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils ont peut-être été se coucher... C'est qu'il est déjà tard, vu que ça fait quand même un sacré moment que j'ai été capturé..._

Duo se questionne tout en essayant de se défaire de ses liens. Malheureusement, les bracelets de cuir qui lui maintiennent les poignets et les chevilles sont très serrés et très solides. Avant de le sangler là-dessus, les ozzies l'avaient dépouillé de ses couteaux et avaient même défait sa natte pour y récupérer ses épingles à cheveux. Duo s'était donc retrouvé désarmé et sans défense.

_ C_omment avaient-ils pu l'avoir aussi facilement ? Les plans auraient dû être justes. Et même si c'était un piège, ils auraient pu le tuer avant qu'il ne se charge de sept de leurs gardes. Non pas qu'il se plaigne d'être encore en vie, mais il ne comprend pas et ça l'énerve.

Tandis que Duo fulmine sur son siège, les minutes puis les heures passent, sans que personne ne vienne voir le pauvre pilote. En définitive, ne pouvant ni se détacher ni trouver une explication rationnelle à cette mascarade, Duo décide de piquer un petit somme, pour reprendre des forces avant d'essayer de se sauver au moment opportun.

.

_Jeudi matin, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

_.  
_

Heero s'étire sur sa chaise et jette un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit de Duo. 07h34. Cela fait plus de 36h qu'il travaille sans interruption sur son portable. Légèrement agacé, il s'aperçoit alors qu'il se repose complètement sur les autres pilotes pour le prévenir de l'heure des repas et du coucher.

Il a forcé les barrières de sécurité d'OZ sans se faire remarquer et a récolté toutes les données demandées par J. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à les lui transmettre et à écrire son rapport. Cependant, comme il lui reste encore une dizaine d'heures avant la fin officielle de sa mission, il décide que tout cela peut attendre qu'il se soit restauré.

Il descend dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Quatre lui a préparé chaque repas, qu'il a ensuite mis en boîte, chacune étant étiquetée avec le nom du plat, la durée du réchauffage et la date à laquelle il est prévu qu'il le mange. En levant les yeux au ciel, Heero secoue légèrement la tête devant une des nombreuses facettes de la mère poule qui sommeille en Quatre.

Il détaille les boites empilées dans le frigo. Il y a 5 boites pour une personne et 4 pour deux personnes. En effet, les autres pilotes sont partis mardi dans l'après-midi et le seul à revenir ici sera Duo, le vendredi matin. Ils resteront tous les deux pendant deux jours, avant de partir rejoindre les trois autres pilotes dans la planque suivante le dimanche.

Il attrape la boite étiquetée "mercredi soir", contenant du chili con carne. Ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne heure et Duo aurait poussé de hauts cris en le voyant préparer un repas aussi épicé pour le petit déjeuner, mais le natté n'étant pas là, Heero met la barquette au micro-onde et sort des couverts.

Il ne se fait pas de soucis sur l'avenir des deux repas qu'il a loupé, puisque Duo a toujours faim en rentrant de mission et qu'il engloutit tout ce qui a l'air comestible dans le frigo.

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, il retourne dans la chambre et commence son rapport. Après une bonne heure de rédaction, il transmet les informations récoltées et le rapport à J. Il lui reste encore un bon moment de tranquillité avant le retour de Duo.

Il prend un livre dans la bibliothèque qui garnit le salon, mais n'arrive pas à s'intéresser à l'intrigue. Il manque quelque chose. La maison est trop silencieuse et Heero regrette que Duo ne soit pas déjà là pour combler le trop profond silence avec ses monologues interminables sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Il s'aperçoit alors que des quatre autres pilotes, c'est Duo qui lui manque le plus. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés plus de quelques heures et sa présence semble lui être devenue indispensable. Heero repose son livre et s'abîme dans ses pensées, pour essayer de comprendre comment ce baka natté a réussi à prendre autant de place dans sa vie et quelle est exactement cette place.

.

_Jeudi matin, dans une base d'OZ en Suisse_

.

La porte de la pièce s'est ouverte, réveillant instantanément le châtain. Mais il n'en montre rien, même si à ce jeu il est moins fort que le soldat parfait. Il entend des pas, et compte quatre personnes différentes, dont une qui porte des talons. Duo se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire à l'image qui s'est formé dans son esprit. Il imagine un haut gradé d'OZ, avec de belles moustaches en guidon de vélo, en train de passer ses troupes en revue en talons aiguilles et bas résilles...

- Réveillez-le.

Une formidable claque le tire de ses élucubrations. Il consent à ouvrir les paupières, très lentement quand même, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils croient en plus qu'ils lui font peur. Il voit tout près de lui l'auteur probable de la claque, un soldat type armoire à glace, aimable comme une porte de prison. Derrière, le type en blouse qui lui avait arraché des cheveux, avec à ses côtés une infirmière blonde en talons et mini-jupe, qui porte un carnet de notes et griffonne sec.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien écrire ? Le professeur sadique a demandé que l'on réveille le patient, qui s'est pris une baffe et a ouvert les yeux ? Vachement intéressant comme observation..._

Le savant fait un signe de la main et s'écarte. Duo aperçoit alors la quatrième personne. L'homme est aussi vêtu d'une blouse blanche et porte un plateau avec une seringue, du coton et une bouteille de désinfectant. Lorsque Duo voit l'aiguille, il déglutit. Il n'a jamais aimé les piqûres et craint de devoir subir un interrogatoire avec des drogues, ce type de tortures ayant toujours été son point faible. C'est le seul moment où son masque de joker est totalement inefficace.

La secrétaire passe de l'autre côté de la chaise et demande d'une voix aiguë :

- Docteur Bollard, vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

- Mademoiselle, ce jeune homme est là pour nous permettre de vérifier tout ça. La simulation fonctionne, il n'y a pas de raison que ça loupe maintenant.

Duo relève la tête autant que sa position le lui permet et, avec un rictus de mépris, il déclare :

- Je croyais qu'en Suisse, au moins, on suivait encore les conventions de Genève !

- Les quoi ?

La secrétaire semble réellement ne pas connaître ce célèbre traité datant d'avant les colonies.

- Les conventions de Genève, dont la troisième interdit la torture des prisonniers, inculte !

La secrétaire plisse le nez d'un air outragé (au moins, elle comprend le terme inculte), tandis que Bollard reprend :

- N'ayez crainte, mon cher, je ne vais pas vous torturer. Vous allez être aux premières loges pour assister à une expérience unique. Votre participation à ce grand projet va aider à sa finalisation. Si les résultats sont concluants, cette substance révolutionnera le monde et nous fera gagner la guerre !

Ces derniers mots font frémir Duo. Le docteur, quant à lui, ressemble à une caricature de savant fou, les bras levés et une étincelle malsaine au fond des yeux. Duo murmure d'une voix incrédule :

- Vous avez complètement fondu un fusible, mon vieux...

Bollard se reprend, s'éclaircit la gorge et s'empare du désinfectant.

- Et maintenant, taisez-vous, les rats de laboratoire ne parlent pas.

Duo repose la tête sur le fauteuil en maugréant :

- Devriez revoir vos cours de zoologie, je suis pas un rat...

Le savant imbibe un morceau de coton, avant de remonter un peu plus la manche gauche de Duo. Ce dernier frissonne au contact du coton froid, mais il se reprend vite et se concentre sur le plafond pour oublier la seringue.

Lorsque l'injection commence, Duo serre les mâchoires et les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes.

_Bloody Hell ! Ça fait mal ! On dirait qu'il m'injecte de l'eau bouillante dans les veines... Mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de crier..._

Pour ne plus penser à l'intrusion de la substance inconnue dans son organisme, Duo se met à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de piquer Bollard avec ses seringues pour que ça lui fasse le plus mal possible.

Lorsque le piston de la seringue est complètement enfoncé, le docteur retire l'aiguille du bras de Duo et se redresse. Il regarde sa montre et fait signe à l'infirmière de prendre note.

- Il est 7h. Il faut faire encore quatre injections dans la journée, en les espaçant de trois heures. Le protocole prévoit d'augmenter la dose de 10 mg à chaque injection. Je pense que les deux dernières injections devront se faire avec deux seringues, une trop grande concentration du produit risquerait de le tuer.

- Bien docteur.

- Garde, vous restez là et vous le surveillez. Veillez à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, vous me prévenez, compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Infirmier ?

L'homme au plateau s'avance.

- Lorsque nous serons parti, vous irez chercher de quoi surveiller l'état clinique du patient. Il nous faut les enregistrements de ses rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire, ainsi que son électroencéphalogramme.

L'infirmier acquiesce et reprend la seringue des mains du docteur. Ce dernier se rapproche de Duo et le force à le regarder en lui saisissant la mâchoire.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- …

- Allons, répondez.

- Les rats ne parlent pas, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oh, très bien. Vous ferez moins le malin dans quelques heures, vous verrez.

Puis, il repart, précédé de l'infirmier et suivi par le cliquetis des talons de sa secrétaire. Une fois la porte refermée, le garde se saisit d'une chaise et se poste près de la porte, de manière à couper toute retraite au prisonnier dans le cas peu probable où il réussirait à se défaire de ses liens.

Duo sent la substance se répandre dans son corps, créant un léger échauffement depuis l'emplacement de la piqûre jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler douloureux, mais plutôt désagréable, comme s'il souffrait d'un coup de soleil généralisé.

Comme prévu, l'infirmier revient en poussant plusieurs gros appareils montés sur roulettes. Il réquisitionne le garde pour l'aider à installer les capteurs, Duo ne se laissant pas faire, ruant et se tortillant malgré ses entraves depuis que l'homme a commencé à ouvrir sa chemise. Le garde le maintient fermement par les épaules le temps d'installer les capteurs sur son visage et son torse. Ils placent ensuite les fils qui relient les capteurs aux appareils en hauteur, pour éviter que Duo ne puisse les attraper et les arracher.

La pièce se remplit bientôt du bip régulier du cardiographe. Les appareils sont tournés de telle façon que Duo n'arrive pas à lire ses données vitales. Peut-être que le docteur craint qu'il y comprenne quelque chose.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Duo entreprend de compter ses battements de cœur. Il est arrivé à 8954 et l'horloge au-dessus de la porte marque 9h55 lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant passer Bollard, l'infirmier et la secrétaire.

Après avoir vérifié les capteurs sur le crâne et la poitrine de Duo, l'infirmier s'efface pour laisser passer le médecin. Ce dernier parle avec sa secrétaire des dernières lois votées par le parlement de la confédération helvétique, tout en préparant une nouvelle injection. Duo a l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un morceau de viande sur l'étal d'un boucher, ce qui n'est pas très éloigné de la vérité.

Le docteur pique de nouveau dans le haut du bras gauche, et la sensation de brûlure, qui était toujours présente, mais comme endormie, se décuple. Duo ne crie pas, mais sa respiration haletante et les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front témoignent de sa souffrance. De nouveau, il sent la substance se répandre dans tous ses organes, causant un fort échauffement suivi d'une sensation de picotement, comme si des épingles voyageaient dans ses veines.

Luttant pour ne pas afficher sa souffrance, Duo ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'il est de nouveau seul avec le garde. Lorsque la douleur redevint une simple gène, il est presque 11h30. Duo soupire. Dans une heure et demie, il va avoir droit à une autre injection, plus concentrée. Il sait que la brûlure va aller en augmentant et mettra de plus en plus de temps à disparaître, ce qui l'effraye plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer.

Vers midi, l'infirmier vient lui faire boire une soupe fade, mais Duo ne fait pas le difficile, étant assoiffé et affamé. Puis, une heure après, il subit la troisième injection. Cette fois, la douleur le fait gémir et des larmes de rage lui viennent aux yeux de ne pas pouvoir mettre fin à ce supplice. La brûlure induite par la substance est plus forte encore, et n'a guère diminué lorsqu'arrive l'heure de la quatrième piqûre.

Dès le début de l'injection, Duo se met à hurler, la douleur ayant finalement raison de sa résistance. La première seringue lui parait interminable, et lorsque le docteur pique la seconde, Duo se débat autant que ses entraves le lui permettent. L'aiguille se brise net dans son bras avant que le garde ne réussisse à le maîtriser, en pesant de tout son poids sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

Bollard soupire après le temps perdu et change l'aiguille. Après avoir vidé la seringue, voyant que son patient continue à se tortiller, il ordonne de rajouter des entraves au niveau des hanches et du torse du châtain.

Ainsi ficelé, le pauvre Duo est de nouveau abandonné à son triste sort. Sa perception du monde se résume maintenant uniquement à sa souffrance, à tel point qu'il ne se rend pas compte que le garde est relevé vers 18h, pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçoit de l'entrée de ses tortionnaires pour sa dernière piqûre, une heure après. Cette fois, la douleur est si intense qu'il s'évanouit avant la fin de la première seringue.

.

_Jeudi soir, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

.

Une sonnerie stridente sort Heero de son travail. Un message d'alarme s'affiche sur l'écran de son ordinateur, lui indiquant qu'il est l'heure de manger. Il l'a programmé pour ne plus se retrouver dans la situation du matin.

Il enregistre le virus sur lequel il travaillait et éteint l'ordinateur. Il descend dans la cuisine et sort la boite contenant son repas. Après l'avoir fait réchauffer, il se compose un plateau et se rend dans le salon pour manger devant la chaîne d'informations en continu.

Son regard tombe sur le livre qu'il n'a pas rangé ce matin. Il se souvient des conclusions de sa réflexion et rosit légèrement. Il s'empresse de remettre le volume à sa place sur l'étagère en se recomposant une expression neutre. Il a essayé de ne plus y penser en travaillant, ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Seulement, si la vue de ce livre le gêne, comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il verra le principal sujet de ses réflexions ?

Heero reporte son attention sur les informations, plus pour arrêter de penser au natté que par réel intérêt. Lorsqu'il a fini de manger, il fait la vaisselle et retourne dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Duo depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, il y a quelques semaines.

Heero s'allonge sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et fixe le plafond. Depuis que les docs ont décidé de les faire collaborer, Duo et lui finissent toujours par partager leur chambre, quelque soit le nombre de pièces disponibles dans leur planque. De même, Heero prend toujours le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et Duo celui le plus proche de la porte. Même lorsqu'ils arrivent après les autres dans une planque, une chambre leur a été réservée. Comment et quand cette disposition est-elle devenue une habitude, Heero serait bien incapable de le dire.

Heero regarde sa montre. 21h36. Duo ne devrait plus tarder. Heero a truffé les alentours de la maison de capteurs de mouvements et de chaleur, il sera donc averti dès que le natté s'approchera. Mais pourra-t-il se comporter normalement avec lui après avoir pris conscience du manque qu'il ressent lorsque Duo n'est pas là ? Et d'ailleurs, peut-il se comporter "normalement" ?

Ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps sans bouger, Heero se relève et retourne au salon pour s'entraîner, l'exercice physique étant le meilleur dérivatif aux pensées dérangeantes.

Au bout de deux heures, Heero va se doucher. L'eau chaude finit de chasser ses pensées parasites et c'est la conscience apaisée qu'il se prépare pour aller se coucher. L'absence du natté lui fait froncer un sourcil, mais vu leurs activités, un retard de quelques heures est toujours explicable. Néanmoins, une pointe d'inquiétude vite réprimée vient étreindre le coeur censément de glace du soldat parfait.

.

_Vendredi matin, dans une base d'OZ en Suisse_

.

Duo a passé une mauvaise nuit. La veille, lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, le garde avait appelé l'infirmier. Ce dernier était venu vérifier les réflexes et la sensibilité du captif avant de redresser légèrement le fauteuil pour lui faire boire plus commodément un autre bol de soupe. Duo avait la gorge en feu et une faim dévorante mais n'avait pourtant pas pu finir le bol, le peu d'énergie demandée pour déglutir ayant épuisé ses maigres forces.

Ensuite, l'infirmier était ressorti et avait éteint la lumière en partant. Duo avait alors essayé de dormir, bercé par le bip régulier, quoiqu'un peu rapide, du cardiographe. Malheureusement, la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait se réveillait de temps à autre, l'empêchant de se reposer réellement.

Il avait souvent râlé contre Sally qui voulait toujours les anesthésier pour un oui ou pour un non, mais là, il accepterait une de ses piqûres de morphine avec reconnaissance. Mais Sally est dans une base rebelle à l'autre bout du monde, et sa fierté l'empêche de supplier ses bourreaux de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

À 8h, le garde et l'infirmier viennent le détacher de sa chaise et l'installer sur un brancard. Un recoin du cerveau de Duo lui hurle de saisir cette chance pour s'échapper, mais le message n'atteint ses muscles qu'après qu'il soit de nouveau sanglé sur le brancard. Il n'est plus qu'un pantin désarticulé dans les bras de ses bourreaux. L'infirmier pousse le brancard le long de grands corridors gris souris, accompagné du garde qui veille à ce que le captif ne s'échappe pas.

Après avoir arpenté les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, ils arrivent dans une sorte de vestiaire. L'infirmier entreprend de déshabiller Duo, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il est nu, l'infirmier le porte dans un bac de douche où il le frotte avec un détergent avant de le rincer. L'eau froide revigore quelque peu le châtain qui profite que l'infirmier est occupé à chercher un change dans une armoire pour essayer de lui fausser compagnie.

Malheureusement, vu son état de faiblesse, Duo ne peut faire que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer aux pieds du garde qui arrive pour l'appréhender. Il est remit debout assez durement et l'infirmier lui enfile une blouse d'hôpital, avant de le remettre sur le chariot et de le rattacher.

Il est ensuite acheminé jusqu'à une salle contenant un énorme appareil, approximativement cylindrique, ressemblant assez à un énorme scanner médical. L'infirmier et le garde l'empoignent et le posent sur une sorte de planche coulissante. Il y est de nouveau sanglé solidement, avant d'être introduit dans l'appareil. Lorsque la planche arrive au bout de ses rails, l'infirmier referme la porte de l'appareil sur Duo, le plongeant dans les ténèbres.

Duo n'est pas sujet à la claustrophobie, mais à cause de la douleur et de l'ignorance de ce qui va lui arriver, une angoisse sourde lui comprime la poitrine, le faisant respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Le seul bruit perceptible est l'écho de sa respiration haletante.

Soudain, un ronflement de turbine d'avion se fait entendre. Le bruit devient rapidement plus aigu, tandis qu'une lueur commence à émaner des parois de l'appareil. Le ronflement se transforme en sifflement avant de passer au-delà des limites de l'audible et la lueur se fait plus forte, jusqu'à aveugler complètement le pauvre Duo.

Alors qu'il ferme les paupières pour protéger ses rétines de la forte lumière, la sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait encore se fait plus forte, jusqu'à lui donner l'impression que son sang se met à bouillir. Ses hurlements résonnent dans l'appareil, semblant amplifier encore son mal-être.

Après ce qui lui parait une éternité, la sensation de brûlure reflue jusqu'à disparaître complètement et Duo s'aperçoit alors que la lumière a également disparu. Il essaye de forcer sur ses liens, mais les sangles sont très serrées. En plus, chacun de ses muscles tremble, comme à la suite d'un effort intense et prolongé.

_Même si j'arrivais à me détacher, je crois que je n'irais pas très loin... J'aurais déjà dû être rentré à cette heure-ci, ou au moins avoir laissé un message expliquant mon retard. Hee-chan, j'espère que tu t'es rendu compte de mon absence et que tu es déjà en train de me chercher... Je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça encore très longtemps._

À ce moment de ses réflexions, le ronflement reprend et la lueur réapparaît. Duo referme les paupières, se doutant que, comme plus tôt, la lumière ne tardera pas à être aveuglante. Effectivement, lorsque le son redevient inaudible, la lumière est suffisamment forte pour que Duo la discerne au travers de ses paupières closes.

Au début, hormis l'inconfort lié à sa position, il ne ressent rien. Mais rapidement, un froid de plus en plus intense se répand dans ses veines, comme si la substance avait décidé de passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Duo se met à grelotter tandis que sa peau s'hérisse de chair de poule.

La machine s'éteint une fois de plus, laissant le pauvre pilote trembler et claquer des dents. Il se réchauffe lentement et n'a pas encore repris une température normale lorsque la porte de l'appareil s'ouvre. L'infirmier tire sur la planche et demande l'aide du garde pour remettre le prisonnier sur le brancard. Ensuite, ils reprennent la direction de la salle dans laquelle le châtain a déjà passé la majeure partie de sa détention.

Duo fait semblant d'être évanoui, espérant ainsi tromper la vigilance de ses gardes. Lorsque le brancard s'immobilise et qu'il sent ses liens se relâcher, Duo se prépare à l'action. L'infirmier fini de le détacher et demande de l'aide au garde pour le remettre sur sa chaise de dentiste. C'est le moment que choisit Duo pour essayer de s'échapper.

Il sait à peu près où se trouve l'infirmier par rapport à lui, alors, les yeux toujours fermés, il balance sa jambe dans cette direction. Il sent une résistance et entend l'homme jurer et tomber au sol. Il ouvre les yeux et profite de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter au bas du brancard. Il se réceptionne à genoux et ne tente pas de se relever. Il sent que ses jambes ne pourront pas le porter très longtemps, et il préfère les ménager pour plus tard.

Le garde se rue dans sa direction, et Duo se jette dans ses jambes pour le faire chuter. Malheureusement, le garde réussit à tomber sur le châtain et à l'immobiliser, le temps que l'infirmier se reprenne et l'aide à le hisser sur son siège et à l'y maintenir en serrant les sangles au maximum sans lui couper la circulation sanguine. Ils lui remettent ensuite les capteurs sur le torse et le crâne, avant de ressortir de la pièce en grommelant après leur prisonnier trop remuant. Un autre garde entre presque aussitôt, et prend place sur la chaise près de la porte.

Duo se débat encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'abandonner, le corps en sueur et les membres tremblants. Il regarde l'horloge au-dessus de la porte et s'aperçoit avec stupeur qu'il est déjà midi passé. Il est donc resté presque quatre heures dans cette machine infernale. Il n'a pas faim, bien qu'il n'ait rien avalé depuis la veille. Il commence à sentir de nouveau son sang s'échauffer, et craint le retour prochain de la douleur.

Une heure après, le docteur Bollard vient le voir, toujours accompagné de sa secrétaire, et commence à lui faire subir une série d'examens. Cela commence par une prise de sang et la vérification de ses réflexes musculaires à l'aide d'une aiguille, puis il est de nouveau déplacé pour être radiographié intégralement. Il est ensuite ramené dans sa cellule et rebranché aux appareils de mesure.

La douleur sourde est revenue au cours de la radio et il semble à Duo qu'elle devient de plus en plus forte, sans toutefois atteindre l'intensité de ce matin. Il essaye de s'endormir, espérant pouvoir récupérer un peu et ainsi n'être pas un poids mort dans l'hypothèse où Heero viendrait le chercher.

.

_Vendredi après-midi, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

.

Duo n'est pas rentré et n'a pas donné signe de vie. La pointe d'inquiétude qui avait traversé hier le coeur de Heero est revenue ce matin et y a pris ses aises. Il n'a donc pas attendu les 12h réglementaires avant de commencer les recherches et a cherché à entrer dans les bases de données concernant les pilotes en milieu de matinée.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'il est entré dans ce fichier, les mots de passe ont été changés et les failles du système ont été corrigées. Heero réussit cependant à forcer les défenses de la base de données sans se faire repérer, une bonne heure après avoir commencé.

Malheureusement, rien n'a été rajouté sur la fiche du deuxième pilote. Au cas où, Heero vérifie aussi chacune des fiches, mais rien n'indique qu'un pilote ait été capturé. Passablement rassuré sur le sort des trois autres, Heero change de stratégie pour retrouver le natté. Il cherche l'ordre de mission de Duo et tente d'entrer dans le réseau de la base suisse. Le niveau élevé de sécurité lui fait froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal pour une si petite base.

Flairant un problème, Heero déploie des trésors d'ingéniosité pour passer outre les systèmes anti-intrusion. Finalement, il réussit à entrer dans la mémoire des ordinateurs du laboratoire principal. Il lance une recherche sur les derniers fichiers modifiés et finit par tomber sur le brouillon du rapport d'une expérience en cours.

Il lit les premières pages en diagonale. Le but de l'expérience le fait grimacer, ça ressemble à une farce. Il faut vraiment que Romefeller se sente acculé pour explorer une voie aussi absurde. Mais lorsqu'il parvient à la description du cobaye, accompagnée d'une photo de Duo, son inquiétude se transforme en froide détermination.

Il télécharge le fichier et les dossiers affiliés, et entame la mise au point d'un plan de sauvetage. Après quelques heures passées à peaufiner les derniers détails, il prend ses affaires et commence son voyage vers la Suisse.

_._

_Vendredi soir, dans une base d'OZ en Suisse_

.

Duo se réveille au son mat d'un corps tombant au sol. Il essaye de relever la tête, mais un puissant mal de crâne le fait gémir et refermer les yeux. Une main fraîche vient se poser sur son front, et un murmure lui parvient aux oreilles :

- Duo ?

_Tiens, on dirait la voix de Hee-chan... Non, c'est pas possible, il est vraiment venu me sauver ?_

- Duo ? Tu m'entends ?

Duo se force à rouvrir les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois pour faire le point. Lorsqu'il reconnait Heero, un faible sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres et il hoche la tête. Le brun détache les liens et les capteurs puis il lui demande :

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Chais pas. Vais essayer...

Sa voix est rauque et sifflante, conséquence de ses hurlements et de sa fatigue générale. Heero l'aide à se redresser et à poser les pieds au sol. Duo prend appui sur l'épaule de son ami et réussit à se hisser sur ses jambes. Il tente un pas en avant, et serait tombé si Heero ne l'avait pas rattrapé au dernier moment.

- Désolé.

Heero passe devant Duo et se baisse légèrement.

- Monte.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Monte ou je te laisse là.

Le ton de Heero ne supporte pas de refus, alors Duo s'exécute. Il se hisse tant bien que mal sur le dos du soldat parfait et ce dernier lui passe une bande de tissu sous les fesses pour le maintenir tout en conservant l'usage de ses mains.

Heero repart dans les couloirs, évitant les rondes en se cachant dans les coins sombres et réussit à sortir de la base sans avoir déclenché l'alarme. Il court à travers bois et ne s'arrête qu'une fois arrivé au véhicule qu'il a abandonné à deux kilomètres de la base. Lorsqu'il descend Duo de son dos, il s'aperçoit que le châtain s'est évanoui.

Il tente de le réveiller, mais sans succès. Il installe alors l'américain sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et l'attache avec les ceintures de sécurité pour qu'il ne tombe pas avec les cahots. Puis, il s'assied au volant et prend la direction de leur planque.

_._

_Samedi matin, un peu après minuit, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

.

Heero s'arrête devant le chalet qu'il a quitté un peu plus tôt et en fait le tour à pied pour vérifier que personne ne s'est introduit dans la demeure en son absence. Une fois rassuré, il détache Duo et le hisse de nouveau sur son dos. Il le porte jusque dans leur chambre et le couche sur le flanc dans son lit.

Il l'enfouit sous les couvertures avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il remarque alors que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit les cheveux détachés. Les longues mèches couleur miel lui encadre le visage et quelques cheveux plus courts volètent légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Heero le regarde longuement avant de soupirer et de retourner à son ordinateur. Il veut étudier le dossier qu'il a trouvé sur les serveurs du laboratoire pour savoir ce que Duo a subi. Il pourra ainsi lui administrer les soins idoines.

Il est toujours plongé dans sa lecture lorsque Duo s'éveille, de longues heures plus tard. Le châtain n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite. Il soupire de soulagement en entendant le léger cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur.

_Praise God ! Heero est vraiment venu me chercher ! Ce n'était pas un rêve !_

Il bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tente de se redresser. Mais il est trop faible pour bouger. Il ouvre alors les yeux. Il voit trouble. Il cligne plusieurs fois et finalement, réussit à faire le point. Les couleurs lui semblent bizarres, mais peut être que la lumière du petit matin qui filtre au travers des volets en est la cause.

_Bonjour Hee-chan !_

- Miaou !

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) saphead : abruti en américain

Notes de l'auteur :

Au départ, ce devait être Heero qui devait faire les frais de cette histoire, mais comme je lui en avait déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans Chien de combat, j'ai décidé de m'en prendre à Duo cette fois-ci.

Rassurez-vous, je suis en mesure de vous garantir une update régulière sur cette fic, vu que j'ai fini de l'écrire avant de commencer à la poster. Il y aura 4 autres chapitres à peu près aussi long que celui-là. C'est à vous de choisir la cadence de parution ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, shonen-ai et délire félin

Couples : aucun pour le moment

Remarque : Voilà, finalement, le compromis entre le suspense et l'attente des lectrices donne un chapitre tous les 4 jours. Et j'en profite pour remercier Acratophore de ses corrections sur l'histoire, parce que j'avais vraiment écrit de drôles de trucs à certains endroits et que j'ai oublié de la remercier dans le premier chapitre, honte à moi...

Remarque 2 : Les petites étoiles, c'est pour indiquer un bond dans le temps, plus ou moins long suivant les cas. Quand au texte en italique, c'est les pensées de Duo.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une lueur d'espoir

.

_Samedi matin, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

.

- Miaou !

Le bruit incongru fait stopper le cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur. Heero se redresse et lève un sourcil, en se demandant s'il n'a pas rêvé.

_Bin alors, tu réponds plus ? Youhou, Hee-chan !_

- Maou ? Miaaoouu !

Non, il n'a pas rêvé, c'est bien un miaulement qui provient de derrière lui. Seulement, il n'y a pas de chat dans leur planque, ni même dans le voisinage. Heero se retourne lentement vers le lit de Duo, pour savoir si le bruit l'a réveillé. Mais d'où il est, il ne voit qu'un tas de couvertures.

Il se lève donc pour voir si le natté va mieux, et accessoirement, pour trouver la source des miaulements. Il soulève un coin de la couette, permettant ainsi à Duo de le voir et de lui faire un sourire. Heero semble perplexe et laisse retomber la couette. Il s'éloigne sans plus s'occuper du châtain qui ne comprend pas sa réaction. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il lui sourit de bon matin. Heero soupire et crie tout en ouvrant la porte pour être entendu dans toute la maison :

- Duo, je ne sais pas comment t'as pu sortir de la chambre sans que je te voie, ni où tu as trouvé ce chat, mais c'est pas drôle !

_Hein ? Mais je suis là, de quoi il parle ? Quel chat ?_

Duo a un horrible soupçon. Il lève sa main devant son visage. Des poils sur le dessus, des coussinets en dessous... Non, ce n'est pas possible... il louche pour essayer de voir son nez. Encore des poils, et un peu plus loin, des longues moustaches fines qui frémissent... Il rassemble ses forces pour se lever mais ne peut que se mettre à quatre pattes. Il est très près du matelas, et la couette semble si lourde...

Avec la force du désespoir, Duo saute à bas du lit et file à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain dont la porte n'est heureusement pas fermée. Il s'approche de la psyché en fermant les yeux, tellement il redoute ce qu'il va voir. Une fois à peu près en face du miroir, il ouvre les yeux. Un chat au pelage châtain mi-long le regarde de ses grands yeux violets en remuant la queue de façon saccadée. Il remue la tête de droite à gauche, faisant bouger la tête du chat de la même façon. Le chat dans le miroir ouvre grand la gueule et recule précipitamment quand Duo hurle en faisant un bond en arrière.

Le seul bruit audible est un fort miaulement qui fait venir Heero dans la pièce. Il allume la lumière, éblouissant Duo qui ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il est dans l'obscurité. Heero se penche vers le chat et lui caresse la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Duo tremble de tout son corps, mais la caresse aérienne du soldat parfait déclenche un bruit sourd et répétitif, qui se répercute dans la cage thoracique du châtain et fait cesser peu à peu les tremblements.

_C'est quoi ça encore ? C'est moi qui fait ça ? Comment ça marche et surtout comment ça s'arrête ? Pourquoi je peux pas l'arrêter ?_

Pendant que Duo se démène pour essayer d'arrêter de ronronner, Heero l'amène dans la cuisine et le pose sur la table. Il ouvre ensuite le placard puis le frigo et pose un bol de lait devant l'américain abasourdi. L'odeur du lait lui fait frétiller les moustaches, mais il est bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pour s'en préoccuper.

- Bin alors, t'as pas faim ?

_Faim ? Ah oui, tiens, j'ai faim. Merci pour le lait Hee-chan._

- Miaou.

Duo s'approche du bol et le regarde d'un air dubitatif. Heero est déjà ressortit de la cuisine, sûrement pour le chercher dans la maison. Après plusieurs manœuvres infructueuses pour tenter d'attraper le bol avec ses pattes pour boire comme un humain, Duo abandonne et plonge le museau dans le lait. Tout en lapant le liquide blanc, il réfléchit.

_Bon, je ronronne, je vois dans le noir, je marche à quatre pattes... Regardons les choses en face, je suis un chat. Ça doit être le résultat des expériences de l'autre andouille. Mais comment compte-t-il gagner la guerre avec des chats ? Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Le plus important maintenant, c'est de faire comprendre à Heero que je suis Duo. Mais comment faire ?_

Duo s'assied pour réfléchir et sans y penser, enroule sa queue autour de ses pattes. Il se demande vaguement comment il peut agir avec tant de naturel dans ce corps qui n'est pas le sien, avant de se concentrer sur son problème de communication.

Il tente de moduler ses miaulements pour parler, mais à part une belle gamme de miaou, du plus grave au plus aigu, il n'obtient pas grand chose d'utile. Bon, puisqu'il ne peut pas parler, il va devoir écrire. Il sort de la cuisine en sautant gracieusement de la table et retourne dans la chambre. Heero n'y est pas, et Duo peut sauter sur son fauteuil pour ensuite grimper sur le bureau.

Il essaye d'attraper un crayon à papier qui traîne là, mais les pattes des chats ne sont pas conçues pour cet usage. Après plusieurs essais qui n'ont pour résultat que de faire rouler le crayon plus loin, Duo décide d'utiliser ses griffes. Peine perdue, même s'il parvient ainsi à l'immobiliser, il ne peut toujours pas écrire avec. Passablement énervé, il pose les yeux sur l'ordinateur portable que Heero n'avait pas fermé.

_Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je n'ai qu'à utiliser l'ordi !_

Mais au moment où il va ouvrir un nouveau document, Heero fait irruption dans la pièce et l'attrape vivement.

- Non, ne touche pas à ça !

Duo se débat comme il peut, mais il est promptement mit à la porte de la chambre par un soldat passablement énervé. Le nez sur le battant fermé, Duo sent son poil se hérisser.

_Bon, ça commence à bien faire !_

La queue droite et la démarche volontaire, Duo reprend le chemin de la cuisine. Il saute de nouveau sur la table et trempe une patte dans le peu de lait qui reste au fond du bol. Il essaye d'écrire avec ça, mais le lait ne ressort pas sur le formica blanc de la table. Exaspéré, il s'assied et se lèche la patte. Ses yeux errent dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus visible.

_Je pourrais essayer avec du jus d'orange, mais je suis trop petit pour ouvrir le frigo... Pareil avec des pâtes ou du riz, qui sont rangés dans le placard au-dessus du plan de travail... Quant à la sauce tomate, je saurais pas ouvrir le bocal..._

C'est alors qu'il voit le paquet de céréales que Quatre prend au petit-déjeuner, posé sur le frigo. De la table, il saute sur la cuisinière, heureusement éteinte, puis sur le haut du frigo. Il soupire. La boite est trop encombrante pour qu'il puisse la transporter dans ce corps. Et s'il ne prenait que le sachet ? Aussitôt, il fait basculer le paquet, l'ouvre et sort le sachet plastique contenant les pétales de maïs. Comme il est déjà bien entamé, il peut l'attraper avec ses dents et le transporter sur la table sans se casser la figure dans la manœuvre. Il lâche le paquet et commence à sortir les céréales et à les aligner.

Lorsqu'il a fini, il repart chercher Heero. La porte de la chambre étant toujours fermée, il commence à miauler très fort et presque sans interruption. Heero ne supporte pas le bruit, il finira bien par venir voir ce qui se passe.

Duo commence à avoir la gorge sèche à force de miauler quand il entend le soupir exaspéré du soldat parfait suivi d'un bruit de pas. Sans s'arrêter de miauler, Duo fait quelques pas en arrière. La porte s'ouvre et Heero sort dans le couloir. Il lance son célèbre regard "Omae wo korosu"© vers le chat. Sans s'en formaliser, Duo continue à miauler et commence à faire des allers-retours entre le couloir et la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as encore faim ?

- Miaou.

- Si je te donne à manger, tu arrêtes de miauler ?

- Miaou !

Après un autre profond soupir, Heero se dirige vers la cuisine. Duo prend de l'avance, saute sur la table et se place au milieu des pétales de maïs. Heero entre peu après, et avance jusqu'au placard sans jeter un regard vers Duo. Ce dernier miaule de manière pressante, mais n'obtient aucune réaction.

Après avoir farfouillé quelques instants, Heero finit par se retourner en tenant une boîte de thon. Tout en l'ouvrant, il se rapproche de la table avec l'intention de verser les miettes de thon dans le bol qu'il a déjà utilisé pour le lait. C'est alors qu'il remarque les céréales étalées sur la table. Il suspend son geste, regarde la table, le chat et encore la table.

Écrit en majuscules, on peut lire : I'M DUO, avec deux flèches qui partent du texte et montrent le chat assis au bout.

- Duo ?

La voix du soldat parfait est faible et un peu tremblante. Duo hoche la tête avec conviction. Sous le choc, Heero se laisse tomber sur la première chaise venue.

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Miaou !

En voyant le chat acquiescer de nouveau, Heero se passe la main sur la figure et respire un grand coup. Comme un rideau tombant sur une pièce de théâtre, le masque du soldat parfait reprend sa place habituelle, d'où il avait été soufflé par la surprise. Devant son regard de nouveau impassible, le châtain se demande un instant s'il n'a pas rêvé la détresse dans les yeux de Heero.

Heero regarde Duo quelques instants, puis se relève et attrape le chat avec douceur. Une fois dans ses bras, Duo réussit à ne pas ronronner, mais au prix d'un puissant effort de concentration. Ce qui fait qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que Heero l'a posé sur le bureau, devant l'ordinateur et une page de traitement de texte vierge.

Voyant Duo sans réaction, Heero lui tapote le crâne pour obtenir son attention. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction, il répète sa question :

- Peux-tu m'écrire ce qui s'est passé ?

Ayant enfin entendu ce que lui disait Heero, Duo hoche la tête et s'approche de l'ordinateur. Il commence à taper, avec une lenteur désespérante. Il a l'habitude d'utiliser tous les doigts de ses deux mains, mais là, il ne peut utiliser qu'une seule patte avant, l'autre lui servant à garder son équilibre pour ne pas s'affaler sur le clavier. De plus, il lui faut bien viser, car sa patte est légèrement plus large que les touches, et il lui arrive souvent de taper sur deux lettres en même temps.

Arrivé au milieu de son récit, il tourne la tête pour voir si Heero suit, et a la surprise de ne pas le voir dans la pièce.

_Bah, il doit en avoir marre d'attendre une éternité entre chaque lettre... J'irai le chercher quand j'aurai fini._

Il reprend son rapport, et après quelques minutes de plus, pose le point final et enregistre le document. Il s'éloigne de l'ordinateur et s'étire en faisant le dos rond. La position pour taper n'est pas vraiment naturelle pour un chat, il a le dos raide et les épaules crispées. C'est le moment que choisit Heero pour revenir dans la chambre. Il porte un plateau avec deux assiettes fumantes qu'il pose sur le bureau. Voyant Duo à côté de l'ordinateur, il lui dit :

- On va mettre en place un code pour que je te comprenne, un miaulement pour oui et deux pour non, ça te va ?

- Miaou.

- Bon, t'as fini ton rapport ?

- Miaou.

Duo sourit d'un sourire de chat, en plissant le nez. C'est du Heero tout craché, de vouloir d'abord être sûr de le comprendre avant de lui poser une question. Heero s'assied sur son fauteuil et rapproche le plateau pour le placer entre eux. Il désigne une assiette à Duo et lui dit de manger pendant qu'il lit son rapport.

Duo s'attaque donc à son poulet au curry avec délectation et regarde le japonais en coin. Ce dernier mange sans faire attention à son assiette, tant il semble absorbé par sa lecture. Une fois rassasié, Duo s'assied et commence à faire sa toilette. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il agit ainsi, ni comment il sait comment procéder, mais c'est plus fort que lui, comme le ronronnement.

Heero finit de lire le rapport et se tourne vers Duo qui se passe la patte derrière l'oreille avec application. Voyant qu'il a fini son assiette, il attrape le plateau et se lève pour aller le reposer dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revient et s'assied de nouveau devant l'ordinateur, Duo se rapproche de lui et se frotte le crâne sur l'angle de sa mâchoire. Heero fait un bond sur sa chaise, faisant rire intérieurement le châtain.

- Mais que …?

Duo se tourne alors vers le clavier et tape six lettres : thanks.

- Pour quoi ?

Heero semble vraiment étonné et ne semble pas comprendre les actions de Duo. Ce dernier se lèche alors les babines ostensiblement.

- Pour le repas ?

- Miaou.

- C'est Quatre qui l'a préparé, c'est lui que tu devras remercier.

_C'est ça. Et c'est aussi Quatre qui a pensé à découper le poulet en petits morceaux pour que je n'ai aucune difficulté à manger ?_

Sans se douter que Duo se moque gentiment de lui, Heero reporte son attention sur son ordinateur et ouvre le dossier qu'il a subtilisé au laboratoire.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose des intentions de ce docteur ?

- Miaou miaou.

- J'ai récupéré le dossier de l'expérience sur leur réseau. Le produit injecté doit modifier les gènes du cobaye pour le transformer en une sorte de loup-garou, plus résistant et plus fort qu'un humain normal.

_Un loup-garou ? Alors pourquoi ai-je été transformé en chat ?_

- Je crois qu'il y a eu une réaction non prévue par leur simulation et tu t'es complétement transformé. Je ne comprends pas par contre pourquoi un chat et non un loup...

Heero jette un coup d'œil vers Duo, qui tente de hausser les épaules pour signifier son ignorance. Le brun semble comprendre et reprend :

- Je vais continuer à chercher sur leur réseau, il existe peut être un antidote.

Duo se faufile entre les bras de Heero et s'approprie le clavier : et moi ? Heero prend Duo avec délicatesse et va le poser sur son lit.

- Toi, tu te reposes.

Et il retourne sur son fauteuil, sans un coup d'œil de plus au pauvre chat qui soupire. Il aurait dû s'en douter, sous cette forme, il ne peut lui être d'aucune utilité. Sur cette pensée amère, Duo se roule en boule au milieu de la couette et s'endort avant même d'avoir posé sa tête sur ses pattes.

Heero reprend le rapport de Duo et modifie la dernière partie, enlevant la transformation en chat et décrit un rétablissement partiel pour le deuxième pilote. Il s'efforce d'imiter le style du châtain pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de G. Une fois cette modification faite, il envoie le document au mentor de son ami et se retourne pour le regarder dormir. Il a bien fait de l'obliger à aller se coucher, il a assez souffert comme ça, sans en plus l'obliger à faire une recherche sur ordinateur dans un corps non adapté à cet outil.

Puis, il entreprend de récupérer l'ensemble des fichiers du serveur de la base suisse, en les copiant sur plusieurs serveurs en ligne. Ainsi, il n'alertera pas les systèmes de sécurité en maintenant un port réseau ouvert trop longtemps. Il sécurise ensuite les serveurs, en les dotant d'un programme qui transférera les données à un autre endroit à la moindre intrusion. Ensuite, il entreprend de lire en détail chaque fichier, en commençant par ceux provenant du laboratoire principal.

Lorsque Duo se réveille, le soleil a déjà bien baissé dans le ciel. Il se lève et s'étire en faisant le dos rond, puis il regarde en direction du bureau. Heero semble absorbé par la lecture d'un document. Duo se rapproche et lui saute sur les genoux. Il s'attire un regard noir mais le châtain penche légèrement la tête avec des yeux implorants. Le brun soupire et retourne à son ordinateur. Prenant ça pour un accord, Duo se couche sur les cuisses de son soldat parfait et soupire de bien être.

Il somnole depuis une petite heure, quand il a la surprise de sentir des doigts hésitants dans son pelage. La main n'a pas parcouru la moitié de son dos qu'il se met à ronronner. Après une petite hésitation, la caresse reprend. Duo est aux anges. Que demander de plus ? Pour une fois que Heero le touche de son plein gré et pas pour le soigner ou le repousser, il va en savourer chaque seconde.

Heero n'avait pas conscience de caresser Duo avant que ce dernier se mette à ronronner. Quelques secondes de réflexion lui suffisent pour décider de continuer. Après tout, Duo a toujours adoré les contacts physiques et sa transformation en chat ne semble pas avoir changé ce trait de caractère. Il ne serait pas venu sur ses genoux sinon. Et puis, il trouve ses ronronnements apaisants.

Ainsi donc, Heero lit les documents de recherche en caressant Duo de sa main gauche, tandis que ce dernier somnole en ronronnant. Le brun ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il a besoin de ses deux mains pour taper une ligne de commande ou copier des informations.

Lorsque son estomac commence à grogner fortement, Duo ouvre un œil et tente de regarder l'heure sur l'ordi. Malheureusement, sa position ne lui permet pas d'en apercevoir la plus petite parcelle et il doit se redresser pour voir l'écran. Malgré son changement de position, Heero continue les caresses non plus sur son dos, mais sur son flanc. Duo regarde l'horloge dans le coin de l'écran et s'aperçoit avec surprise qu'il est plus de 21h. Il tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Effectivement, il fait déjà nuit et la pièce n'est plus éclairée que par la lueur blafarde de l'écran.

_Hee-chan, c'est l'heure de manger !_

- Miaou !

- …

- MIAOU !

- …

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de Heero, Duo soupire. Il ne lui reste plus que la manière forte. S'il avait été dans son vrai corps, il lui aurait posé son assiette sur le clavier, mais là, c'est impossible. Alors il choisit de sortir ses griffes et de les enfoncer légèrement dans la cuisse droite du soldat parfait. Ce dernier tressaille et regarde le chat sur ses genoux.

Ayant enfin obtenu l'attention de Heero, Duo se lèche les babines. Le japonais relève la tête et regarde l'heure.

- Hn.

Puis il se lève tout en prenant Duo dans ses bras et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il pose son fardeau sur la table et ouvre le frigo. Il sort une boite en plastique dont il ôte le couvercle avant de la mettre au micro-onde. Le temps que ça chauffe, il sort deux assiettes et un jeu de couverts. Duo se demande comment Heero va faire son compte pour lui couper sa viande tout en prétendant que c'est Quatre qui l'a fait et il s'en réjouit à l'avance. Le ting du four l'interrompt dans ses réflexions et le japonais lui remplit son assiette avec la moitié de la boite. Loupé, c'est du hachis parmentier.

Le repas se passe en silence, et lorsqu'il a terminé, Duo commence sa toilette avec application, pendant que Heero fait la vaisselle. Une fois la cuisine propre et rangée, le japonais fait mine de retourner à ses lectures informatiques. Mais Duo se jette dans ses jambes en miaulant. Interloqué, Heero s'arrête et regarde le châtain, attendant des explications. Duo se poste alors près de la porte d'entrée.

- Tu veux aller faire une ronde ?

- Miaou.

- Je laisserais la fenêtre de la chambre entrouverte pour que tu puisses rentrer.

Sur ces mots, il ouvre la porte et regarde Duo s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Une fois le chat hors de vue, il referme la porte et tire les verrous. Il retourne ensuite à son ordinateur et reprend sa lecture.

Duo fait rapidement le tour de la maison de plain-pied qui leur sert de planque. Aucune trace d'approche quelconque, à part un chevreuil un peu entreprenant et une famille de souris, ma foi... appétissantes. Duo doit se faire violence pour ne pas les attendre à la sortie de leur terrier. Une fois rassuré qu'ils ne sont pas découverts, Duo s'enfonce dans les bois pour aller se soulager. Il a remarqué que la porte des toilettes dans la planque est fermée, et ne sait pas trop comment demander à Heero de la lui ouvrir. Quand il revient, il prend bien soin de pousser légèrement le battant ouvert de la fenêtre pour prévenir Heero de son retour. Il ne tient pas à se faire mettre en joue par le soldat parfait s'il débarque sous son nez sans bruit.

Heero vient de trouver un document parlant de la mise au point d'un antidote quand un frottement à la fenêtre lui signifie le retour de Duo. Il a pourtant laissé suffisamment de place pour laisser passer le châtain, mais il comprend que c'est sa manière de le prévenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, Duo lui saute de nouveau sur les genoux.

- Rien à signaler ?

- Miaou miaou.

Heero finit de lire son document, puis se renfonce dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Il regarde Duo, sagement couché sur ses genoux et lui dit :

- Ils ont prévu un antidote, mais il n'est pas stocké dans la même base. Je me procure les plans et on ira le chercher tous les deux demain matin.

- Miaou.

Heero envoie un mail à Trowa pour le prévenir qu'ils ne pourront pas être à la prochaine planque le lendemain matin. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il reçoit un appel sur le canal privé de son gundam. Il prend la communication avec son ordinateur, et le visage soucieux de Quatre apparaît dans la fenêtre qui vient de s'ouvrir.

- Heero ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Duo a été blessé durant sa mission, je lui laisse une journée de repos supplémentaire pour récupérer.

_Tiens, c'est bizarre d'entendre Heero mentir. Peut être qu'il ne veut pas affoler Quatre. Pardon Quat-chan, mais c'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas te faire peur et puis comme ça je pourrais profiter un peu des attentions de Heero. Si l'antidote fonctionne, je te raconterait tout à notre retour._

- Où est-il ?

- Il se repose.

Ce qui est vrai, vu que Duo est roulé en boule sur les genoux de Heero, hors de vue de la webcam du portable. Et il n'a pas l'intention de bouger avant un bon moment.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il te racontera ça lundi matin. Nous décalons notre arrivée de 24h. Les profs sont prévenus. Au revoir, Quatre.

- Mais je...

Heero a refermé la fenêtre de conversation sans laisser le temps au petit blond de finir sa phrase. Comme il l'a dit à Duo, il cherche les plans de la base et la position de l'antidote durant deux heures. Quand il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il réveille l'américain d'une légère caresse sur le flanc. Duo ronronne, puis s'étire sans se lever, en étendant ses pattes avant le plus loin possible, doigts écartés et toutes griffes dehors.

- J'ai les plans, viens voir, que je t'explique ce qu'on va faire.

Duo consent alors à ouvrir les yeux et à se lever. Il s'assied sur les genoux de Heero, étant ainsi juste à la bonne hauteur pour voir l'écran de l'ordinateur en totalité. Ensemble, ils consultent les plans et mettent au point leur plan d'infiltration. Quand Duo a une modification à faire, il plante légèrement ses griffes dans la cuisse de Heero, sans le blesser toutefois.

Lorsqu'ils sont d'accord sur le déroulement des opérations, Heero prend Duo et le pose sur son lit avec l'ordre de dormir. Puis il retourne à son ordinateur. L'américain ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il se relève le plus silencieusement possible et saute sur le bureau. Heero l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil et lui lance un regard noir. Duo n'en a cure et se poste derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur. Si le japonais se pose des questions, il n'en montre rien.

Duo attend que Heero retire ses deux mains du clavier pour rabattre l'écran de toutes ses forces. L'ordinateur se referme avec un claquement sec et le japonais sursaute. Il regarde méchamment Duo, tranquillement installé sur le capot de l'ordinateur, et lui dit d'une voix grondante :

- Duo, laisse-moi travailler.

_Ah non. T'as déjà passé toute ta mission, plus le temps de me chercher, plus la nuit dernière et toute cette journée sur cet engin de malheur, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher aussi._

- Miaou miaou.

- Duo...

Heero avance la main dans le but de le chasser de sa position. En réponse, le châtain se met à feuler et à cracher, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Le japonais n'en tient pas compte et se prend un coup de griffes sur le dessus de la main.

- Baka, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Heero regarde Duo sans comprendre. La surprise a remplacé la colère dans son regard. Duo quitte sa position agressive et regarde alternativement le brun, puis le lit de celui-ci. Intrigué, Heero suit le regard du chat et semble comprendre.

- Tu veux que j'aille me coucher aussi ?

- Miaou.

- Et si je refuse ?

Duo feule de nouveau. Heero réfléchit. Son rapport est envoyé, la mission de récupération de l'antidote est prête et le virus qu'il met au point n'est pas urgent. En plus, il n'a pas dormi la nuit précédente et il vaut mieux qu'il soit reposé pour le lendemain. Finalement, il se lève et abandonne le portable à Duo.

Satisfait, le châtain s'apprête à retourner dans son propre lit quand il voit le japonais se déshabiller pour enfiler un boxer propre et un grand t-shirt. Il déglutit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se préparer pour dormir.

Pour se changer, Duo va toujours s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, qu'elle soit ou non attenante à leur chambre. Il a supposé que si Heero en profitait pour se changer aussi, c'était afin de préserver leur intimité, mais le brun ne semble pas très pudique. Il faut dire que sa tenue habituelle ne cache pas grand chose de son corps.

Ce n'est que lorsque Heero éteint la lumière que Duo se ressaisit. Il descend du bureau et saute sur le lit du japonais. Le cliquetis caractéristique d'une sécurité de revolver le fait redescendre aussi vite. Résigné, il gagne son propre lit et s'installe dans un creux de la couette.

_Dimanche matin, à l'aube, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

.

Heero se réveille avant l'alarme de sa montre. Il la désactive et se lève sans bruit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Puis, il se rend dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se préparer. Lorsqu'il ressort, il est accueilli dans le couloir par un miaou tonitruant. Duo est assis à ses pieds et lève la tête dans sa direction. Le japonais grogne un "hn" de salut en réponse au châtain et lui fait signe de le suivre à la cuisine.

Il s'est préparé un café et a fait un chocolat chaud pour Duo. Voyant cela, Duo vient frotter sa tête sur l'angle de la mâchoire de Heero pour le remercier. Le japonais répond par un grognement que le châtain qualifie de gêné.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini et la cuisine rangée, Heero vérifie son arme et prend Duo dans ses bras. De nouveau, le châtain doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas ronronner. Heero prend les clés de la voiture ainsi que quelques chargeurs supplémentaires, puis sort en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il entre dans la voiture et pose Duo sur le siège passager.

Ils prennent alors la direction de la base que Heero a repéré la veille. Elle n'est pas en Suisse cette fois-ci, mais en Italie, à moins de deux heures de voiture de leur planque actuelle. Le japonais arrête la voiture sur un petit parking à trois kilomètres de la base et descend de voiture. Il ouvre le coffre et en sort un sac à dos. Il invite Duo à y prendre place, arguant que trois kilomètres sont trop longs pour lui, alors qu'il est encore convalescent. Duo feule, le poil hérissé et les oreilles en arrière.

_Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Comme si t'y avais jamais fait attention quand j'étais encore humain ! T'as juste peur que je te ralentisse ! Et bien je vais te montrer que même en chat, je peux toujours rivaliser avec le soldat parfait !_

Et il tente de partir au galop en direction de la base. Oui, il tente, parce qu'il n'a pas plus tôt fait demi-tour que Heero l'attrape par la peau du cou et le fourre sans ménagement dans son sac. Il laisse une partie de la fermeture éclair ouverte avec cet ultimatum :

- Si tu essaies de sortir, je t'enferme complètement et je te laisse là.

Le sachant capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, Duo miaule une fois pour signifier qu'il a compris et sort la tête pour respirer plus facilement. Heero endosse le sac et part silencieusement.

Duo fulmine dans son sac, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la chaleur dégagée par Heero le réchauffe agréablement. Et quand il s'aperçoit en plus que le sous-bois a été trempé par une récente pluie, il se dit que, finalement, Heero a peut être raison et qu'il est mieux dans le sac. En plus, ce dernier n'est pas trop profond, et il peut poser sa tête sur la nuque du japonais, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il en ferme les yeux de bien-être et finit par s'endormir.

Il est réveillé par une caresse sur sa tête. Heero s'est arrêté et lui montre l'entrée de la bouche d'aération qu'ils vont utiliser pour s'introduire dans la base. Duo sort du sac et attend sur le rebord de la bouche d'aération pendant que Heero cache le sac dans un buisson à proximité.

Ensuite, le brun vient dévisser la grille et ils entrent dans la base. Duo passe devant. Il n'a aucun mal à se déplacer dans les conduits, contrairement à Heero qui doit ramper en silence dans un espace à peine plus large que lui. Le châtain part donc en reconnaissance pour s'assurer que les plans qu'ils ont trouvé sont justes. Après un certain nombre de virages à gauche et à peu près autant à droite, Duo arrive à la grille d'aération du laboratoire où l'antidote est stocké. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que la voie est libre et qu'aucun scientifique n'a décidé de venir travailler un dimanche matin.

Il s'aperçoit alors qu'un obstacle imprévu se dresse sur leur route et coince la grille du conduit principal. Il fait le tour de la pièce pour trouver d'autres grilles, mais les conduits qui y mènent sont tous trop petits pour permettre le passage de Heero. Duo fait alors demi-tour et trottine en silence au devant du japonais.

Arrivé devant lui, il se hérisse pour lui signifier un problème, ne pouvant pas miauler sous peine d'être entendu dans toute la base. Heero s'arrête et hausse un sourcil. Duo réfléchit à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution pour se faire comprendre. Le japonais se tortille un peu et sort un petit sac en tissu de sa poche. Duo le regarde faire sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte des lettres de scrabble. Duo sourit et aligne les lettres pour expliquer le problème avec le moins de mots possible : "MEUBLE DEVANT GRILLE".

Heero jure très bas, avant de murmurer à Duo qu'ils changent de plan.

- K'so. On sort trois grilles avant le labo et on passe par la porte.

Duo hoche la tête et repart en avant. La grille indiquée par Heero n'est pas bloquée et donne dans une petite pièce remplie de grandes armoires métalliques, certainement une réserve. Duo ne voit personne depuis son poste d'observation et attend le japonais, qu'il peut entendre ramper quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Lorsque Heero arrive à hauteur de la grille, Duo hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Le japonais démonte la grille sans bruit et la fait rentrer dans le conduit. Il sort ensuite en marche arrière et tend les bras au châtain. Celui-ci saute sans hésitation et est réceptionné en douceur. Pendant que Heero remet la grille en place, Duo fait le tour de la pièce. En fait de réserve, c'était plutôt un vestiaire comme l'attestent les bancs installés entre les rangées d'armoires.

Alors que Heero va pour sortir en douceur de la pièce, la porte s'ouvre devant une dizaine d'hommes qui parlent entre eux. En voyant le japonais juste derrière la porte, ils se taisent et le regardent fixement. Heero est le premier à reprendre ses esprits et sort son arme. Malheureusement, la vue du pistolet réveille les hommes qui se ruent sur le pilote. Il n'a le temps de tirer qu'une fois avant d'être maîtrisé par ses assaillants, pendant que Duo regarde la scène, impuissant.

Heero est entravé et emmené entre deux des hommes. Duo ne peut pas le suivre, sous peine d'être repéré. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été vu, alors qu'il est juste caché sous un des bancs. Les hommes restants se changent, et l'américain reconnait l'uniforme des gardes d'OZ. Il écoute leur conversation et apprend ainsi que Heero sera très certainement conduit dans une des cellules de l'aile ouest avant d'être interrogé par un gradé. Apparemment les dirigeants sont tous en week-end et personne ne peut venir faire parler le brun avant la mi-journée.

Comme il lui reste au moins quatre heures avant que le sort de Heero ne se dégrade, Duo décide de s'occuper d'abord de l'antidote avant de voler au secours du japonais. En sortant des vestiaires, les gardes referment soigneusement la porte derrière eux. La grille ayant été refermée par Heero, le châtain doit absolument trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la lourde porte en fer. Il s'approche du battant et voit avec soulagement que la poignée n'est pas un bouton qui faut tourner, mais un levier qu'il faut juste abaisser.

Il colle son oreille contre le bas de la porte et écoute attentivement les bruits qui lui proviennent du couloir. Lorsqu'il est sûr qu'il n'y a personne, il s'élance contre la porte et réussit à attraper la poignée. La clenche se défait, et comme la porte s'ouvre vers l'extérieur, elle pivote légèrement sous l'impulsion du saut du chat.

Duo pousse un peu plus la porte pour pouvoir sortir puis se retourne et pèse sur le battant de toutes ses forces pour le refermer. Ensuite, il étudie le couloir. Par chance, de gros tuyaux courent le long du mur en face de lui. Il grimpe sur le plus haut et se trouve facilement hors de vue des humains travaillant dans cette base. Il doit marcher en baissant la tête, car le plafond n'est pas à plus de 40 ou 50 cm du tuyau, mais comme il est à plus de 2m de hauteur à vue de nez, il a peu de chances de se faire voir s'il reste discret.

Se rappelant la disposition des lieux, Duo prend la direction du labo. Arrivé devant la porte, il est surpris de ne pas y voir de poignée.

_Bah mince alors. Comment je vais faire pour entrer là-dedans si je peux pas ouvrir la porte ?_

Entendant du bruit, Duo se tapit dans l'ombre tout en gardant un œil sur la porte du labo. Il voit deux hommes en blouse s'en approcher. Le premier est assez jeune et présente l'archétype de l'intello, depuis la musculature de haricot vert jusqu'aux dents légèrement en avant, en passant par les énormes lunettes en cul de bouteille. Le second, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, est plus quelconque, bien qu'il lui manque deux doigts à la main gauche.

L'estropié se penche devant un œilleton à gauche de la porte que Duo n'avait pas remarqué. Une légère lueur bleue le renseigne sur la fonction de cet appareil.

_Shit, une reconnaissance oculaire... Il faut que je trouve un autre passage._

Quelques pas derrière lui, il y a une bouche d'aération. Il va voir s'il peut l'ouvrir et est soulagé de voir qu'elle est seulement clipsée et non vissée comme celle du vestiaire. En enlevant la grille, il comprend pourquoi. Cette bouche fait partie du conduit secondaire, trop petit pour laisser le passage à un être humain. Duo bénit le fait d'être dans la peau d'un chat, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'aurait pas eu à entrer dans ce labo sans cela.

Il entre donc dans le conduit et se rend devant la bouche suivante. De la même façon, elle est fermée par une grille clipsée et donne au-dessus d'une armoire en fer blanc. Il pousse légèrement la grille de la tête tout en la retenant avec ses griffes, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et qu'elle alerte les deux hommes dans le labo. Lorsqu'elle est libre, il la pose doucement sur le meuble et il sort sans bruit. Les deux scientifiques sont toujours là, semblant ranger le laboratoire. En les écoutant d'une oreille, Duo se déplace d'armoire en armoire, à la recherche d'un indice lui indiquant où se trouve l'antidote. Soudain, une phrase du jeune le fige.

- Au fait, Raph, t'as entendu les nouvelles ? Il semblerait que le cobaye de Bollard s'est fait la malle.

_Bollard ? Mais c'est le nom de l'autre saphead !_

- Je lui avait dit, à c'te vieille chouette, qu'il aurait pas dû prendre un pilote de gundam. Ils sont trop forts, ces mecs-là.

- T'as bossé avec lui ?

- Bah ouais, mais il est tellement timbré que j'ai sauté sur la première occasion pour foutre le camp. Chuis moins payé ici, mais au moins, je bosse plus quinze heures par jour.

- T'as bossé sur le projet loup-garou alors ?

Le jeune homme semble admiratif, les yeux écarquillés et encore agrandis par ses verres épais. Le dénommé Raph s'assied et bombe légèrement le torse avant de répondre :

- Et ouais mon gars. J'ai même été parmi les premiers sur le projet. Et quand on est passé à la phase pratique, j'me suis barré. Bollard venait juste de me faire faire un truc impossible, ça été la goutte d'eau qu'à fait débordé le vase.

- Et c'était quoi ?

- Tu répèteras pas c'que j'vais te dire ?

- Non, parole.

- OK. Alors pour faire un loup-garou, il faut injecter de l'ADN de loup à un humain, ça tu le sais. Normalement, on aurait dû attendre la mort d'un vieux loup du zoo de Genève pour récupérer sa carcasse. Mais Bollard était pressé, alors il m'a ordonné d'aller chercher des poils de loup. Et il m'a menacé de me virer si je les lui ramenait pas dans la journée. La base est loin de tout et il m'a dit ça après midi. J'aurai jamais eu le temps d'aller à Genève, de soudoyer un des soigneurs pour récupérer des poils et de revenir avant le soir.

- Bah, t'as fait comment alors ?

- Je suis rentré chez moi, et j'ai brossé mon chat. J'ai un gros chat gris avec des poils assez longs. Quand j'ai ramené une éprouvette avec les poils en début de soirée, il m'a même pas demandé d'où ils venaient, il me les a arrachés des mains et s'est enfermé dans son labo. Je suis parti deux jours après, avant qu'il se rende compte que c'était pas du loup.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu veux pas que j'le répète. Mais t'as pas peur qu'il s'en rende compte quand même ?

- Bah, ça marchera jamais son truc. Les loup-garous, c'est des contes de bonnes femmes. Et puis, comme le cobaye s'est sauvé, personne saura jamais si ça marche ou pas.

Pendant que les deux hommes s'esclaffent bruyamment, Duo digère l'information. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi il est coincé dans une peau de chat. En y réfléchissant mieux, il préfère être un chat qu'un loup. Si Heero avait trouvé un loup dans le lit la veille, il l'aurait très certainement flingué.

La crise de rire des hommes semble passée, et ils se sont remis au travail.

_Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais l'heure tourne et je sais toujours pas où se trouve cet antidote..._

Cependant, alors que Duo se résigne à devoir lire les étiquettes de toutes les éprouvettes les unes après les autres, le jeune laborantin continue la discussion, ramenant l'attention du châtain sur lui.

- Dis, on a pas une partie du projet ici ?

- Si, l'antidote. C'est l'éprouvette que tu tiens à la main. Mais on sait pas s'il marche, vu qu'on a pas pu le tester. Et puis franchement, j'aimerais pas être à la place de celui à qui on va l'injecter. T'as vu la tête de ce truc ?

Effectivement, la fiole que le laborantin a en main contient une sorte de gel épais, vert vase, produisant de temps à autre une bulle épaisse qui éclate en éclaboussant les parois de l'éprouvette.

- Bah, ça doit être dilué avant injection, non ?

- Non, d'après le protocole, il faut l'injecter d'un coup au sujet en intra-veineuse.

- Beurk !

- Tu l'as dit. Bon, allez, finissons de ranger tout ça et on pourra profiter de notre dimanche.

Et le laborantin met l'éprouvette sur un support avec un demi-douzaine d'autres. Puis, il prend le support et le pose sur une paillasse juste à côté de l'armoire où est perché Duo. Ce dernier profite que les deux hommes sont de l'autre côté de la pièce pour sauter en souplesse sur la paillasse et attraper la fiole entre ses dents. Heureusement que c'est une éprouvette fermée par un bouchon vissé, car il peut la porter à l'horizontale sans craindre qu'elle s'ouvre et se renverse.

Puis, ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'il est venu chercher, Duo remonte sur l'armoire et repart par où il est venu.

_Bon, maintenant, faut que j'aille chercher Heero. Je vais rester dans les conduits d'aération, c'est plus sûr comme moyen de transport. Alors, les gardes ont dit dans l'aile ouest... Le labo est dans la partie centrale de la base, ça doit pas être trop loin d'ici, j'y serai rapidement._

Marchant avec précaution pour ne pas taper la fiole contre les parois du conduit d'aération, Duo met un peu plus de temps que prévu pour arriver dans l'aile ouest. Se souvenant du plan, il va voir dans ce qu'il pense être les cellules. Effectivement, il trouve un conduit secondaire qui donne sur de petites pièces mal éclairées et dont les portes comportent des lucarnes équipées de barreaux. Il en compte quatre, toutes vides, avant de voir le conduit faire un angle droit brutal à droite. Cinq mètres plus loin, un autre virage à droite lui fait comprendre qu'il vient de traverser le couloir et qu'il se trouve maintenant derrière les cellules de l'autre côté.

La troisième en partant du fond est occupée. Heero est accroupi contre le mur et a les yeux fermés. Duo pose sa fiole avec précaution et la coince dans un angle du conduit pour qu'elle ne roule pas. Maintenant qu'il sait où se trouve le soldat parfait, il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de le libérer. Il repart plus vivement qu'il est arrivé mais toujours silencieusement.

Après avoir erré un peu au hasard des conduits, Duo tombe sur la salle des gardes. Deux hommes s'y trouvent et attendent en bavardant, assis à une table où est étalé un jeu de cartes. Duo comprend qu'il attendent un troisième larron partit faire une ronde. Il décide d'attendre aussi, au cas où. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvre et laisse le passage à un homme d'environ cinquante ans, avec un air déprimé sur le visage.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Angelo ?

- Notre espion, c'est un gosse.

- Et alors ?

- Je me suis pas engagé pour me battre contre des gamins qu'ont l'âge de mon fils. Comment des gens peuvent être assez timbrés pour envoyer des gosses sur un champ de bataille ?

_Ah ça, mon pauvre vieux, faut voir avec nos mentors, c'est eux les responsables..._

- Bah, c'est pour ça qu'on a pu le choper, sinon, il se serait jamais fait prendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici, au fait ?

Le dénommé Angelo balance ses clés sur un meuble, à côté du sac en tissu contenant les lettres et du flingue de Heero. Il s'assied en secouant la tête, montrant son ignorance. Puis ils reprennent leur partie de cartes, qui avait été mise en suspend le temps de la ronde d'Angelo.

_Bon, j'ai trouvé les clés et les affaires de Heero. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à les prendre. Mais comment faire sans être repéré ?_

Duo réfléchissait à une manière de déclencher une alarme sans se faire prendre, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvre de nouveau. Un homme entre et encourage les gardes présents à venir prendre un café avec lui. Les trois gardes se regardent puis se lèvent dans un bel ensemble et sortent à la suite du nouveau venu.

Duo remercie rapidement le ciel de lui avoir donné une chance pareille aujourd'hui (1) et entreprend de démonter la grille sans bruit. Il saute sur le meuble sous la grille puis sur celui où reposent les clés.

_Ah oui, mais si je les trimballe comme ça, ça va faire du bruit... Et puis si je pouvais aussi emmener le flingue, ça serait pas plus mal..._

Duo décide alors de prendre le sac en tissu et de fourrer dedans les clés et le revolver. Effectivement, le tissu assourdit le son métallique des clés. Le sachet est assez lourd et l'américain doit forcer sur son cou pour le soulever, mais il n'abandonne pas pour autant et réussit à retourner dans la bouche d'aération alors que les gardes reviennent dans le couloir. Il pose le sac et réussit à replacer la grille à peu près correctement avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce. Les quatre hommes s'installent à la table sans s'apercevoir que les clés sont absentes et redistribuent les cartes pour intégrer l'instigateur de la pause café à la partie.

Duo soupire de soulagement et reprend le sac entre ses mâchoires. Après quelques pas, il s'aperçoit que ce n'est vraiment pas pratique et qu'il risque à tout moment de se prendre les pattes dedans et de tomber, donnant ainsi sa position à un quelconque passant. Après quelques contorsions, il réussit à le poser en équilibre sur son dos et à le maintenir à sa place tout en marchant. Il n'avance pas très vite ainsi, mais c'est plus sûr.

Il retrouve facilement la cellule de Heero, mais quand il regarde, il ne le voit pas contre le mur où il était avant. Paniquant un peu, Duo se rapproche pour voir le reste de la pièce. Heero s'est déplacé et se trouve maintenant assis à la verticale de la grille. L'américain soupire de soulagement, et pour se venger de la petite peur que le japonais lui a fait, il lui fait tomber la grille sur le crâne.

- K'so.

Jurant et se frottant le sommet de la tête, Heero lève les yeux et voit le chat qui le regarde avec des yeux pétillants.

- Et ça t'amuse ?

_Beaucoup. Bon, tu me rattrapes ?_

Et Duo saute dans les bras de Heero qui s'est relevé entre temps. Le sac tombe de son dos dans la manœuvre, rendant un bruit métallique qui intrigue le japonais. Tenant toujours Duo dans ses bras, Heero se penche et récupère le sac. Il l'ouvre et trouve son pistolet et les clés de la cellule. Il comprend alors pourquoi Duo a mis tant de temps à le retrouver.

- Merci.

Puis, alors qu'il va vers la porte avec l'intention de sortir, Duo lui plante les griffes dans l'avant-bras. Surpris, le brun s'arrête et demande :

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Miaou.

Heero étale alors les lettres sur le sol et s'assied à côté du chat qui écrit : ANTIDOTE DANS CONDUIT.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Miaou.

Heero se lève et prend Duo dans ses bras, avant de le lever vers la grille pour qu'il aille chercher la fiole. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, le châtain réapparait avec l'éprouvette dans sa gueule. Heero la prend avec précaution avant de la ranger dans sa poche et de tendre les bras à l'américain. Puis, il le repose au sol avant de lui dire :

- On retourne au vestiaire.

- Miaou miaou.

- Hn ?

Duo reprend les lettres et écrit : CONDUIT PRINCIPAL COULOIR DROITE SORTIE TOUT DROIT, en croisant les mots lorsqu'il n'a pas assez de lettres (2). Heero lit puis récupère les pièces du jeu.

- Je te suis.

Et il ouvre la porte. Duo se faufile dehors et sort du couloir en cul de sac où se trouvent les cellules, en prenant à droite à l'intersection. Heero referme la porte à clé, puis suit le chat. Duo s'est arrêté sous une grande bouche d'aération, fermée avec des vis. Le japonais dévisse délicatement la grille et fait grimper Duo dans le conduit. Puis, il le suit et referme la grille derrière lui.

Il suit Duo en rampant sur les coudes. Comme l'a dit le châtain, au bout de ce conduit se trouve une grille donnant sur l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, Heero met quelques secondes avant de se repérer et de partir en direction de la bouche par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Duo le suit en trottinant.

Heero arrive au buisson où il avait caché le sac, il le sort et range dedans la précieuse fiole. Puis, il invite Duo à y prendre place également. Cette fois il ne se fait pas prier, car il est fatigué et commence à avoir mal aux pattes. Heero a à peine le temps de mettre le sac sur son dos que l'américain dort profondément. Il ne se réveille pas lorsque qu'il est transféré en douceur du sac au siège passager de la voiture, ni lorsque cette dernière s'arrête devant la planque. Ce n'est que lorsque Heero vient le caresser après avoir fait le tour de la maison qu'il ouvre un œil en ronronnant.

Duo s'étire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Heero referme la voiture avant de suivre le châtain pour lui ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Heero suit Duo dans la cuisine. En effet, l'heure du déjeuner est largement dépassée, et l'américain commence à avoir très faim. Il saute sur la table et attend que Heero prépare le repas.

Le japonais ouvre donc le frigo et sort cette fois deux boites plus petites que celle de la veille. Il les met au micro-onde en même temps avant de dresser la table. Au ting de la minuterie, il sort les boites et les verse chacune dans une assiette. Puis il les pose devant Duo et lui dit :

- Choisit.

Duo regarde les assiettes. Il a le choix entre du poulet aux petits pois et du saumon avec du riz. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très friand de poisson avant sa transformation, c'est devant ce dernier qu'il s'assied sans aucune hésitation. Heero prend l'autre assiette et s'assied en face du châtain, avant de commencer à manger.

À la fin du repas, ils vont dans la chambre et Heero ouvre son ordinateur pour consulter le protocole d'injection de l'antidote. Duo s'installe de nouveau sur ses genoux pour lire en même temps que lui. Comme l'a dit l'ex-employé de Bollard, l'injection doit se faire en intra-veineuse, sans dilution préalable.

Ensuite, Heero débute une recherche sur Internet. Il entre sur le site d'une école vétérinaire et télécharge les cours relatifs à l'anatomie du chat. Duo comprend qu'il cherche des informations pour lui faire l'injection correctement lui-même. C'est vrai qu'il leur aurait été difficile de débarquer chez un vétérinaire et de lui demander de faire l'injection, surtout en voyant la tête de la substance.

Laissant Heero potasser les cours, Duo se couche en boule et commence à somnoler. Les écorchés de chat sur l'écran le mettent mal à l'aise. Après un temps trop court au goût du châtain, Heero le prend et l'emmène dans la salle de bain.

Il sort de l'armoire à pharmacie de quoi faire l'injection. Duo frémit en voyant la taille de l'aiguille qu'il a prévu. Captant le regard effrayé de son coéquipier, Heero explique :

- Je ne peux pas en prendre une plus fine, la substance ne passerait pas à travers.

Duo grimace, mais quand Heero lui demande de se coucher sur le meuble où il est installé, il le fait sans rechigner. Heero écarte les poils là où il veut faire l'injection, et les mouille pour les maintenir ainsi. Duo frissonne mais réussit à ne pas sauter en l'air lorsque l'eau froide touche sa peau.

Le japonais remplit la seringue avec la substance et désinfecte l"emplacement de la piqûre. Il regarde Duo avant de piquer et lui dit :

- Pardon, ça va faire mal.

Et effectivement, Duo peut voir à ses yeux qu'il est vraiment désolé. Abasourdi de voir une émotion dans son regard habituellement de glace, le châtain ne réagit pas lorsque Heero enfonce l'aiguille dans sa peau. Il a bien visé, et n'a pas besoin de chercher la veine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commence à enfoncer le piston que Duo revient au présent. Le passage de cette substance dans son organisme est aussi douloureux que lors des injections de Bollard.

Il réussit à ne pas hurler en serrant les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents. Heero retire la seringue, lui pose un pansement et lui caresse le flanc jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler. Puis, avec délicatesse, il enlève une par une les griffes de Duo de sa peau. C'est seulement à ce moment que l'américain se rend compte que sous l'effet de la douleur, il avait profondément planté les griffes de ses pattes avant dans l'avant-bras gauche de Heero.

Il les rétracte instantanément, mais il est bouleversé de voir qu'il lui a quand même laissé de profondes marques sanglantes. Il tente de se redresser pour lécher les plaies et ainsi réduire un peu la douleur, mais un vertige le prend dès qu'il relève la tête. Il doit fermer les yeux pour que la pièce arrête de tanguer. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, Heero s'est pansé l'avant-bras et est en train de ranger ce qu'il a utilisé dans la trousse de premiers secours.

Péniblement, Duo réussit à se mettre debout. Heero l'attrape et le ramène dans la chambre. Il le pose sur son lit en lui recommandant de se reposer. Duo se laisse faire, n'ayant pas l'énergie nécessaire pour protester. Il commence à avoir très chaud et il reconnait les symptômes qu'il avait développé dans la base.

Le voyant trembler, Heero le met sous la couette. Il se réinstalle à son ordi, mais un cliquetis bizarre le fait s'arrêter rapidement. Interloqué, il retourne voir Duo. Ce dernier tremble de plus en plus et le cliquetis est dû à ses dents qui s'entrechoquent. Voyant qu'il ne semble pas se réchauffer, malgré la couverture, Heero va éteindre son ordinateur et vient se coucher contre lui pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur.

Duo a de la fièvre. Il a chaud, puis froid, et il sent ses pattes s'agiter sous l'effet de ses tremblements. La couette ne lui sert à rien, elle n'arrive pas à se réchauffer assez pour lui transmettre de la chaleur en retour. Lorsque Heero se glisse près de lui et le prend dans ses bras, Duo se blottit le plus qu'il peut contre la poitrine du soldat parfait. Il pense fugitivement qu'il est vachement chaud pour un glaçon, avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, un peu plus tard, il ne tremble plus, mais la douleur a atteint un point tel qu'il s'entend geindre doucement. Heero est toujours là, le caressant doucement. Duo a un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rend compte que le japonais reprendra ses distances lorsqu'il sera redevenu humain. C'est sur cette pensée triste qu'il sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Il devrait plutôt remercier l'auteur ^_^

(2) Il n'y a que 6 O dans le scrabble et 2 C. Ainsi donc, couloir croise principal sur le C et droite sur le O, tandis que tout et droit se partage le même O. Oui, j'ai essayé avec mon scrabble, alors je suis sûre de ce que j'avance ^_^ (_Acratophore : T'es grave tu sais. Et le pire, c'est que tu le montres... M'enfin ^^_)

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Duo est transformé en chat. Mais que va-t-il advenir de lui ? À votre avis ? Vous le saurez samedi soir, voire samedi après-midi si vous êtes sages ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, shonen-ai

Couples : 3x4 sous-entendu

Remarque : Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci. Toujours merci à Acratophore, ma bêta, pour ses corrections de conjugaison et de syntaxe. Comme vous avez été sage, si j'en crois les reviews, et qu'en plus je pars vadrouiller tout l'après-midi, je poste le chapitre maintenant au lieu de ce soir. Bonne lecture !

Remarque 2 : FFnet me supprime les p'tites étoiles, alors les bonds dans le temps seront juste indiqués par le texte. Quand au texte en italique, c'est toujours les pensées de Duo.

_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience_

.

_Lundi matin, quelque part dans le piémont italien_

.

Duo s'éveille avec l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il a mal partout. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est le débardeur vert bouteille de Heero. Ensuite, c'est une patte de chat posée sur la poitrine du japonais. Duo se hérisse en la voyant. Quoi ? L'infiltration dans la base, le vol de l'antidote et enfin toute cette douleur pour rien ?

- Shit !

Heero ouvre les yeux et regarde Duo. Un éclair de tristesse passe dans ses yeux cobalt, puis ils reprennent leur froideur habituelle.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher, j'ai senti la même chose qu'à la base... Pourquoi je suis toujours un chat ? Je me suis pourtant pas trompé d'éprouvette. Ou alors c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu tester l'antidote, il était pas au point...

- Duo ?

Le châtain arrête ses réflexions et regarde Heero. Ce dernier s'est levé entre-temps et a finit de boucler son sac.

- Oui, Hee-chan ?

_Miaou ?_

- On va déjeuner et puis nous rejoindrons les autres.

- D'accord, mais il faudra que tu t'occupes aussi de mes affaires, je peux pas porter mon sac.

_Miaou._

Heero ouvre la porte et fait signe à l'américain de le suivre. Ce dernier se lève en grimaçant et ronchonnant contre ses courbatures multiples. Il réussit quand même à grimper sur la table. Heero lui pose un bol de chocolat chaud devant le nez.

- Thanks.

_Miaou._

- De rien.

Duo regarde Heero avec surprise.

- Great, si t'arrives à comprendre mes miaulements, on va plus avoir besoin des lettres du scrabble !

_Miaou !_

Heero soupire fortement, se pince la base du nez puis regarde Duo avec... exaspération ? Duo soutient son regard sans comprendre ce qu'il a pu faire pour énerver le japonais.

- Duo, tu parles.

- Hein ?

- Tu parles depuis ce matin. Tu ne miaules plus.

- Hein ? Mais, comment …?

- Il semblerait que je t'ai vraiment injecté l'antidote, mais une erreur s'est produite, comme pour ta transformation.

- Miaou.

- Hn ?

- Non, rien, je vérifiais si je pouvais toujours miauler.

Heero soupire une fois de plus et finit son café. Il pose son bol dans l'évier et sort de la cuisine. Le temps que Duo finisse son chocolat, il est de retour. Il pose le sac de Duo dans le couloir et fait la vaisselle.

Une fois la planque propre, il prend les deux sacs et sort. Duo le suit jusque dans la voiture. Il s'assied sur le siège passager et attend que Heero vienne prendre place au volant. À sa question sur l'emplacement de la nouvelle planque, il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il soupire et se couche en rond. Il compte profiter du voyage pour dormir encore un peu. De toute façon, il ne peut pas relayer Heero au volant.

.

_Lundi après-midi, quelque part en Haute-Provence_

.

Heero stoppe la voiture devant un petit mas provençal, enduit d'ocre jaune, avec un toit en tuiles canal variant entre le rouge brique et le rose pâle. Duo se réveille au claquement de la portière conducteur. Heero vient lui ouvrir la porte, avant de sortir les sacs du coffre. Le châtain hume l'air, à la recherche d'une odeur familière. Le vent de sud lui apporte des bouffées de lavande et de sauge, ainsi qu'une odeur de fer chaud. Cette dernière l'intrigue, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un train siffler. L'odeur de fer provient certainement du frottement des roues sur les rails.

La petite maison étant sous le vent, il ne peut pas sentir si les autres pilotes sont déjà là. Heero s'est approché de la porte et toque sur le battant suivant le code qu'ils ont mis en place pour se reconnaître. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre avec précaution, et un œil turquoise brille une seconde dans l'entrebâillement. Reconnaissant le japonais sur le seuil, Quatre ouvre alors le battant en grand et leur souhaite la bienvenue. Se penchant un peu, il regarde derrière Heero et paraît surpris.

- Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si.

- Je ne le vois pas.

- Mais si, je suis là. Laisse-nous entrer, on t'expliquera, Quat-chan.

Quatre s'efface pour laisser passer Heero et regarde partout pour essayer de voir d'où provient la voix de Duo. Mais comme il ne regarde pas au sol, il ne voit pas passer le chat. Le petit blond attend un moment, puis, ne voyant pas entrer l'américain, il suit Heero dans le salon. Il se poste devant le japonais et le regarde avec un œil mauvais.

- Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Duo ? Pourquoi ai-je entendu sa voix alors qu'il n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Où est-il ?

À chaque question, Quatre parle de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à presque hurler la dernière. L'éclat de voix de l'arabe rameute Wufei dans la pièce, bientôt suivi par Trowa qui vient voir ce qui a pu mettre son ange en colère. Devenant le centre de l'attention générale, et ne recevant aucune aide de l'américain qui ri sous cape, Heero se penche, attrape le chat en douceur et le fourre dans les bras d'un Quatre abasourdi.

- Le voilà, Duo.

- Hein ?

- Salut Quat-chan. Ça va ?

De saisissement, Quatre lâche le châtain en sursautant, Trowa lève son seul sourcil visible et si la mâchoire de Wufei avait eu la faculté de se déboiter, elle se serait fracassée sur le sol.

- Et bien, heureusement que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes !

- Duo ? C'est toi ?

- Bin oui, puisqu'on te le dit !

- Mais... Que... Comment...

Le pauvre Quatre ne semble pas savoir comment réagir à la nouvelle, pas plus que les deux autres.

- Asseyez-vous tous. Je vais vous expliquer, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Hee-chan, tu restes aussi pour compléter si j'oublie des trucs ?

- Hn.

Duo décrivit donc dans le détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de sa mission, mais en se gardant bien de parler des petites attentions de Heero à son encontre. Lorsqu'il arrive à ce qu'il a entendu dans le laboratoire, Heero le coupe :

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- C'est dur à expliquer avec juste des lettres de scrabble. Et puis comme ça ne concernait pas directement l'antidote, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de te le dire une fois redevenu humain.

- Hn.

Le châtain continue donc son exposé et termine en racontant son réveil le matin même. Les trois autres pilotes se taisent un moment, avant que Wufei ne demande :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On peut pas te laisser comme ça, Maxwell.

- C'est évident ! On trouve pourquoi l'antidote n'a pas fonctionné, et on le modifie pour que ça marche !

Quatre allait se lever pour mettre ses paroles à exécution quand Trowa le coupe dans son élan en posant la main sur son bras. Le français regarde Heero et lui demande :

- Les profs n'ont rien dit ?

Duo regardant le japonais à ce moment-là, il croit le voir légèrement rougir à la question du français. Mais c'est si fugitif qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant.

- Hein ? Mais je l'avais pourtant écrit dans mon rapport !

- J'ai modifié la fin.

- Pourquoi, Hee-chan ?

- …

- Ça me paraît évident, Maxwell.

Wufei a pris la parole face au mutisme du japonais. Il s'attire le regard curieux de Duo, mais aussi de Quatre. Les deux garçons ne semblent pas voir ce qui est pourtant si évident.

- S'ils l'avaient su, ils t'auraient enlevé du service actif et ils auraient trouvé un autre pilote pour ton DeathScythe. En plus, tu leur aurais certainement servi de cobaye. Ils ne seraient pas passés à côté d'une occasion de réussir là où les scientifiques d'OZ ont échoué.

Duo reste abasourdi par les paroles du chinois. C'est vrai que c'est logique et tout à fait dans les façons de leurs mentors, mais il n'y a jusqu'alors pas réfléchi. Prenant toute la mesure de ce à quoi il a échappé, le châtain remercie Heero de l'avoir protégé ainsi, s'attirant un grognement pour seule réponse.

Les cinq pilotes se mettent d'accord pour continuer à maintenir les profs dans l'ignorance de l'état de Duo. Quatre et Heero, qui ont le plus de connaissances en biologie, se mettent donc à disséquer le protocole d'injection pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi le deuxième pilote s'est complétement transformé. Les deux autres retournent à leurs occupations et Duo se couche en boule sur le bureau où le japonais et l'arabe travaillent, prêt à leur apporter des précisions sur sa transformation si besoin. Il n'a pas osé se coucher sur les genoux de Heero, le soldat parfait n'aurait sûrement pas supporté ce geste devant un autre pilote.

Le reste de la journée passe ainsi, les recherches n'étant interrompues que pour le repas du soir, préparé par Trowa. Après le dîner, Quatre reste encore trois heures avec Heero, puis va rejoindre Trowa dans leur chambre, après avoir recommandé au japonais de ne pas y passer la nuit.

Heero n'a pas répondu au petit blond, et Duo n'est pas sûr qu'il l'ait seulement entendu. Lorsqu'il se rapproche du japonais, longtemps après qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit dans la petite maison, il voit que l'horloge du portable indique plus de 2h du matin. Il se glisse entre les bras du brun, de façon à se retrouver entre le visage de celui-ci et l'écran. Étant ainsi sûr d'avoir son attention, il lui dit gentiment :

- Hee-chan, tu devrais aller dormir.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- C'est pas en t'épuisant que tu trouveras comment me sortir de là. Et puis, en ce moment, les profs nous donnent mission sur mission. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si t'es crevé quand la prochaine arrivera ? Tu diras à J : "Désolé, je suis trop fatigué parce que j'ai passé plusieurs nuits à décortiquer une expérience d'OZ qui a mal tourné pour Duo" ? Déjà qu'il m'aime pas, là, tu signerais mon arrêt de mort...

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes et décide que le châtain a raison. Il ne veut pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs mentors en agissant de façon stupide. Après un dernier regard aux documents ouverts sur son écran, il pousse légèrement Duo de façon à refermer le portable sans lui pincer la queue. Puis, il se lève et se rend à son lit, tout en se déshabillant.

Duo sourit, satisfait de son petit discours. Rien de tel que de parler d'un risque d'échec en mission pour envoyer le soldat parfait au plumard ! Il profite de la vision de son camarade en train de se changer et descend du bureau lorsque Heero éteint la lumière. Arrivé au niveau des tables de chevets, entre les deux lits, il s'assied et lève le nez.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu veux bien... Enfin... Est-ce que je...

- Quoi ?

La réplique sèche du japonais lui fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Baissant les yeux et se dirigeant vers son lit, il murmure :

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Il saute sur son matelas et se fait un nid dans l'oreiller avant de s'y rouler en boule. Il soupire d'un air malheureux et ferme les yeux.

_Et voilà, je le savais... Heero a repris son masque de glace... J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il accepte que je dorme avec lui... Mais ce n'était même la peine de demander, il m'aurait viré aussi sec..._

Pendant que Duo se lamente sur son triste sort, Heero s'interroge sur ce que l'américain avait voulu lui demander. Il s'étonne également qu'il n'essaye pas de grimper sur son lit. Depuis un bon moment déjà, même lorsqu'il était encore humain, Duo essaye de squatter son lit tous les soirs, malgré le fait qu'il l'en chasse toujours. Il en est venu à apprécier ces petites joutes avant de dormir, bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit. Peut-être le châtain est-il peiné car il n'a pas réussit à l'aider...

Les deux premiers pilotes s'endorment rapidement, malgré les tristes pensées qui leur trottent dans la tête.

.

_Mercredi après-midi, dans une base d'OZ en Catalogne_

.

Duo monte la garde. Il s'est perché en haut d'une armoire d'où il a une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble du couloir. Pour le moment, tout est calme. Enfin, dans le couloir. Il peut entendre les bruits étouffés d'une bataille à l'extérieur de la base. Son écouteur grésille et Quatre lui fait un résumé de la situation à l'extérieur. Un nouvel escadron de Leo vient d'arriver et les munitions des pilotes diminuent dangereusement. Un autre grésillement, et Heero répond qu'il lui faut encore cinq minutes pour charger le virus et cinq autres pour évacuer.

Fichue mission et fichus mentors... Ils avaient été réveillés à 6h le mardi matin par la sonnerie du portable de Heero, l'informant de l'arrivée d'un message de J. Le japonais s'était levé comme un ressort et avait déjà lu le message avant que Duo n'arrive à ouvrir un œil.

Pendant que Heero partait réveiller les autres, le châtain était monté sur le bureau pour lire le message. J avait ordonné une mission difficile, même avec cinq pilotes en pleine forme. Elle a deux buts : ajouter un programme dans l'ordinateur central d'une des bases principales d'OZ pour avoir un accès externe aux bases de données qu'il contenait et faire croire aux ozzies que les pilotes commençaient à fatiguer. Cette base est fortement pourvue en hommes et MS de toutes sortes. Même avec les cinq gundams, il est totalement impossible de détruire une base pareille avec une attaque frontale. Le plan de J consiste donc à envoyer quatre pilotes pour faire diversion le temps pour le japonais de charger son programme, avant de battre en retraite en simulant une fuite désespérée.

Plus la mission avance et plus Duo doute que leur fuite soit vraiment simulée. L'absence du DeathScythe est un réel handicap, et bien qu'aucun des pilotes n'ait fait le moindre commentaire, l'américain se sent de plus en plus mal de ne pouvoir faire que le guet. Ses amis sont en mauvaise posture, et il ne peut rien pour eux.

Il s'aplatit soudain sur son armoire en entendant des bruits sur sa droite. Tout en jetant un œil, il prévient Heero de l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes dans leur direction. La veille, pendant la préparation de la mission, Wufei lui a bricolé une sorte de licol pour maintenir un écouteur et un micro sur sa tête. Ça tire les poils et n'est guère seyant, mais au moins, il peut communiquer avec ses amis. Quelques soldats passent au pas de course devant la porte du local du serveur, sans remarquer qu'elle est entrouverte. Le châtain prévient le japonais qu'il n'y a plus de danger et recommence à faire le guet.

Heero finit de charger le programme et range son portable dans son sac. Il demande à Duo s'il peut sortir, puis ils prennent de concert le chemin d'évacuation convenu. Ils n'ont pas fait trois pas que Quatre les presse de déguerpir au plus vite. Apparemment, les commandants de la base en ont marre de perdre des hommes et ils ont engagé une demi-douzaine de Mobil Dolls dans la bataille.

Quatre est en train de finir son compte-rendu lorsque la communication est brutalement interrompue.

- 04 ? Réponds 04 ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ici 05. 04 est à terre et 03 lui porte secours.

- 01 à tous, évacuez en vitesse.

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne, filez !

Duo a presque crié la dernière phrase et il s'attire un coup d'œil assassin de la part de Heero. Heureusement, le couloir où ils se trouvent est désert, comme les coursives alentour. Wufei confirme l'ordre de repli et coupe la communication. Les deux premiers pilotes se pressent de suivre leur propre itinéraire de repli. Si les gundams n'avaient pas été contraints à la fuite, ils auraient eu un peu plus de cinq minutes avant que l'attention des ozzies ne se reporte sur l'intérieur de la base. Largement de quoi sortir et se fondre dans la nature environnante.

Or là, il leur reste au mieux deux minutes pour quitter les lieux. Heero décide donc de sacrifier la discrétion au profit de la vitesse et, après un signe à Duo, ils prennent les couloirs déserts au pas de course, en direction de la porte de service qu'ils ont empruntée pour rentrer. Ils y parviennent avant que les bruits d'explosions filtrant de l'extérieur ne cessent tout à fait.

Ils sortent de la base et commencent à s'en éloigner. Soudain, Duo ordonne à Heero de se cacher, car il a entendu un MS. En effet, un Leo fait son apparition au coin du bâtiment le plus proche. Les deux adolescents se jettent dans un buisson touffu pour se dissimuler. Fort heureusement, le pilote d'OZ ne les a pas vu et continue sa ronde sans s'occuper d'eux. Ils restent dans leur abri le temps d'être sûr qu'aucun autre MS ne suit le premier, puis ils reprennent leur progression.

L'ouïe fine de Duo lui permettant de repérer leurs ennemis, Heero s'en remet à son ami pour le prévenir. Ils doivent se cacher trois autres fois avant de sortir de la zone délimitée par la clôture de la base. Ils marchent ensuite une petite heure pour arriver à l'endroit où ils ont laissé leur véhicule, une petite voiture un peu cabossée qu'ils ont trouvé dans le garage de leur planque.

Heero prend le volant et reprend le chemin de la Provence. Pendant le trajet, Duo essaye de joindre les autres pilotes, mais l'émetteur à sa disposition n'est pas assez puissant pour cela. Il se débarrasse alors de son harnais et fixe la route qui défile devant lui sans rien dire. Si Heero trouve son mutisme étonnant, voire alarmant, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

Tard dans la nuit, ils parviennent au petit mas provençal. Nulle lumière ne filtre des volets clos, et rien n'indique que les autres soient revenus. Heero a à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa portière que Duo se précipite dehors et saute sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intérieur. Il presse le japonais d'ouvrir la porte, et se rue à l'intérieur de la demeure sans suivre les procédures de sécurité. Heero soupire légèrement. Lui aussi est inquiet pour leurs amis, et cela ne lui enlève pourtant pas toute prudence. Il fait donc consciencieusement le tour de la planque avant de suivre le châtain à l'intérieur.

Il trouve Duo dans la pièce principale. Le pauvre chat lève vers lui ses grands yeux améthystes et lui dit d'une voix un peu tremblante qu'il n'y a personne. Heero se penche, prend doucement Duo et l'emmène dans leur chambre. Une fois devant le bureau, il pose le châtain dessus, avant de sortir son portable de son sac et de l'allumer. Duo le regarde faire sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le brun ouvre un canal de communication longue distance sécurisée avec Trowa.

Après quelques secondes, le visage fatigué de leur ami apparaît sur l'écran. Heero entame la conversation :

- On est à l'abri et vous ?

- Nous aussi.

- Des dégâts ?

- Sally est en train d'opérer Quatre, Wufei a une épaule démise et nos gundams sont en réparation pendant au moins trois semaines.

- Opérer Quatre ? Il a quoi ? C'est grave ?

Duo se décompose un peu plus à chacune de ses questions. Trowa baisse la tête, se dissimulant derrière sa mèche, et répond d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- Il a quelques côtes cassées, dont une qui a apparemment perforé un poumon.

- Va te reposer. Je m'occupe du rapport.

Heero coupe la communication sur ces mots, avant de se tourner vers Duo. Ce dernier regarde fixement l'écran sans le voir depuis qu'il a appris l'état de l'arabe. Le japonais tend la main vers lui, hésite quelques secondes, puis lui caresse l'échine tout doucement. Le châtain semble s'animer de nouveau et coule un air malheureux vers le brun.

Heero le prend précautionneusement afin de le poser sur ses genoux. Puis, il commence à taper son rapport tout en caressant le chat de temps à autres. L'américain ne sait plus quoi penser de cette attitude. Heero agit-il ainsi pour le rassurer ?

Las de se poser des questions, il s'installe un peu mieux, se serrant le plus qu'il peut contre le ventre musclé du brun. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'étreindre et pleurer sur son épaule, mais les chats ne sont pas conçus pour pleurer et puis _Boys don't __cry_, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et pendant que le soldat parfait tape un rapport clair, net et précis, quoique différant légèrement de la réalité, Duo prend une décision. Il ne peut pas laisser la situation ainsi, persuadé d'être la cause de la défaite et surtout des blessures de ses deux amis.

_On est déjà pas nombreux, alors si en plus je ne peux pas piloter le DeathScythe, autant rendre mon tablier de suite ! Il faut que j'en informe les profs. Et connaissant ces vieilles branches, je suis sûr qu'ils ont un pilote en rab' planqué quelque part, prêt à prendre la relève. Mais comme Wufei me l'a si bien dit, pas question de leur donner l'occasion de me prendre comme cobaye. Je dois donc disparaître sans laisser de traces._

Bien loin de se douter des pensées du châtain, Heero invente la fin de la mission. Selon la version qu'auront leurs mentors, donc la version officielle, Duo est revenu sur ses pas avec son gundam pour aider le premier pilote à s'échapper plus vite. Cela explique pourquoi il n'est pas avec les trois autres à la base. Cela ne semblera pas si étonnant, connaissant la propension de l'américain à interpréter les ordres à son idée.

Lorsque Heero met un point final au rapport, il s'aperçoit que Duo ne ronronne pas, comme il le faisait dans leur planque précédente dans la même situation. Il se dit qu'il est peut être trop inquiet de l'état de santé de leurs amis pour réussir à se détendre. Il envoie le rapport à J et grattouille Duo derrière l'oreille pour attirer son attention. Lorsque le regard améthyste croise le sien, il lui demande :

- Tu as faim ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais va manger sans moi, je me préparerais un petit quelque chose plus tard.

- Et tu feras comment ?

Heero n'a pas demandé cela ironiquement, mais Duo le prend assez mal. Il détourne la tête avant de descendre des genoux du japonais.

- T'as qu'à m'ouvrir une boîte de thon. Je la mangerais quand j'aurai faim.

Sur ces mots acerbes, il saute sur son lit et s'enfouit sous la couette pour couper court à la conversation. Heero reste quelques secondes sur son siège, à regarder silencieusement la petite bosse sous la couette trahissant la position de son ami, puis il se lève en soupirant doucement et part dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revient, une petite demi-heure plus tard, Duo n'a pas bougé. Avisant l'heure tardive, il décide d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, et après avoir éteint la lumière, il tente un "bonne nuit". Seul le silence lui répond. Il pense alors que Duo s'est déjà endormi. Il soupire et s'enroule dans sa couette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dort à son tour.

Seulement, Duo ne dort pas. Il attend encore une petite heure avant de sortir de son lit. Il grimpe sur le bureau et s'assied devant l'ordinateur. Il n'est pas éteint et l'écran n'est pas fermé. Le portable sort de veille sans demander de mot de passe lorsque Duo pose la patte sur le touchpad. Heureusement, car le soldat parfait en change tellement souvent que le châtain ne parvient jamais à s'en souvenir.

Il ouvre un nouveau document et tape une rapide lettre d'adieux en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il enregistre le document, mais le laisse ouvert pour que Heero le voie dès le lendemain. Il relit le texte, plus pour se conforter dans sa résolution que pour vérifier les fautes d'orthographes. Il inspire profondément et se détourne de l'ordi.

La lumière bleuâtre diffusée par l'écran lui permet de voir que Heero a changé de position. Le japonais dort maintenant sur le dos et sa couette a glissé, dévoilant le haut de son torse. Duo sent sa décision de partir sans se retourner s'effriter à mesure que les secondes passent. Finalement, il décide de dire au revoir à Heero avant de s'éclipser.

Grâce à ses capacités de chat, il parvient à grimper à côté de l'oreiller du japonais sans faire plus de bruit qu'une plume tombant sur un édredon. Il admire les méplats du visage de son camarade soulignés par la lumière blafarde, avant de frotter son crâne contre la mâchoire offerte, en une dernière caresse de chat. Heero soupire, se tourne sur le côté et marmonne :

- Yamete, kimi ga kusuguru (1).

Duo s'est tendu au soupir, prêt à filer illico si le soldat parfait fait mine de se réveiller mais Heero semble être retombé dans un sommeil profond. Le châtain se détend et après un dernier regard pour celui qui fait battre son cœur et qu'il ne reverra plus, il descend du lit et sort de la pièce. Il passe par la cuisine, pour manger un morceau avant de partir et monte sur la table. Plutôt que lui laisser le thon dans la boîte où il aurait pu se blesser, Heero le lui a mis dans un bol. À côté, il a mis un fond de lait dans un second bol. Devant tant de délicatesse de la part de son iceberg, la résolution de Duo faiblit à nouveau, avant que le souvenir du visage fatigué de Trowa ne la rétablisse.

Il finit les deux bols, peu sûr de pouvoir trouver de quoi se restaurer avant un moment, puis il saute sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La fermeture à guillotine lui permet de sortir et de refermer derrière lui. Il respire un grand coup et s'éloigne de la petite maison d'une démarche assurée. L'obscurité ne tarde pas à l'engloutir.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Arrête, tu chatouilles. Enfin, je crois... J'ai pas vraiment trouvé de traduction exacte pour cette phrase, alors c'est construit de bric et de broc avec des mots trouvés dans des dictionnaires de traduction. Si vous avez une meilleure phrase, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je la changerais.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà, on a dépassé la moitié de l'histoire. Alors, vous aimez toujours ? Dans tous les cas, la suite arrive mercredi soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, shonen-ai

Couples : aucun pour le moment

Remarque : Argh ! Une panne électrique qui m'a déconnecter d'Internet, puis la partie de soumission des fics qui est en maintenance... Tout s'est ligué pour m'empêcher de poster ce chapitre juste en revenant du boulot. Désolée à toutes celles qui l'attendait avec impatience, mais là, c'est pas de ma faute.

Remarque 2 : Le texte en italique, c'est les pensées de Duo.

_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Far away from you_

.

_Vendredi après-midi, dans la proche banlieue de Strasbourg_

.

Duo arpente son nouveau territoire en trottinant tranquillement sur le faîte des murs de séparation des pavillons. Personne ne pensera jamais à venir le chercher par ici. Ça n'a pas été sans mal, mais il en a fait du chemin depuis son départ.

.

~~~Flash-back~~~

_Mercredi dans la nuit, quelque part en Haute-Provence_

.

En sortant de la planque, il marche jusqu'à la voie de chemin de fer qu'il suit ensuite pendant trois bonnes heures. Finalement il arrive à une petite gare de campagne, déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Il se roule en boule contre le mur sud pour profiter d'un peu de chaleur résiduelle, et il attend le premier train.

Vers 6h30 du matin, Le crissement des graviers lui fait dresser l'oreille. Un homme vient d'arriver et va attendre sur le quai. Son costume bien repassé et sa valisette de cuir indique clairement qu'il part travailler. Duo s'assoit prudemment quelques mètres derrière lui et attend aussi. Lorsque le train arrive en gare, l'homme d'affaires est toujours le seul voyageur en attente.

Il monte dans les antiques rames de TER, équipées de marches de 50 cm et de très lourdes portes qui ne s'ouvrent pas automatiquement. Duo emprunte donc la même porte que le voyageur et le remercie intérieurement. Sans lui, il aurait dû attendre le prochain train. Duo se planque sous une banquette près de la porte, pour pouvoir sortir rapidement en cas de problème.

Le train reprend sa marche et, une bonne heure et une douzaine d'arrêts après, entre en gare d'Avignon, son terminus. Duo descend en même temps que les voyageurs, passant ainsi plus inaperçu que s'il avait attendu que les quais soient vides. Il a aussi plus de chances de se faire marcher sur les pattes, mais il fait confiance à ses réflexes pour le garder des chaussures des voyageurs pressés.

Arrivé dans le hall, il regarde les prochains trains au départ. Il ne peut pas prendre de TGV, les contrôles y étant plus stricts. Et puis, les TER s'arrêtent à toutes les gares, ça lui laisse autant de possibilités de prendre la poudre d'escampette en cas de besoin. Il décide d'aller à Lyon. C'est une grande ville, il y a sûrement beaucoup plus de choix de destinations qu'à Avignon. Le prochain TER part trois quarts d'heure plus tard. (1)

L'estomac de Duo commençant à le titiller, il utilise le temps qui lui reste avant le départ pour essayer de trouver une âme charitable qui partagera son petit déjeuner avec un pauvre chat affamé. Mais il a beau faire des yeux de cocker à toutes les tables du petit café se trouvant en face de la gare, il ne reçoit qu'un coup de pied de la part du serveur. Il l'esquive habilement, mais cela suffit pour qu'il abandonne et retourne dans le hall.

Lorsqu'il regarde de nouveau le panneau des départs, le quai de son train est indiqué. Il monte dans le train de la même façon qu'il est descendu de l'autre et, se faufilant entre les jambes de voyageurs tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres, il se glisse sous un siège près de la porte. Un gamin de trois ou quatre ans s'assied sur la banquette en face de la sienne avec sa mère. Il remarque le chat tout de suite.

- Maman, y'a un chat qui prend le train.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Les chats ne peuvent pas prendre le train tout seul.

- Mais si, c'est vrai, il est sous le fauteuil.

La mère lance un bref regard en direction de Duo, mais comme elle est plus grande que son fils, elle ne peut pas le voir si elle ne se penche pas.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et mange ton petit déjeuner.

Elle lui tend un énorme pain au chocolat, dans l'espoir peut être qu'il se taira une fois la bouche pleine. Le gamin prend son gâteau et, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à sa mère qui s'est absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage, il descend de la banquette pour s'asseoir par terre. Là, il fait signe à Duo de s'approcher, et il commence à manger sa viennoiserie, tout en lui donnant des petits bouts. Duo ne fait pas le difficile, et même si quelques morceaux sont un peu baveux, il mange avec plaisir et sort même de sous sa banquette un court instant pour remercier le gamin en se laissant caresser un moment.

Puis, à l'arrêt suivant, la mère regarde son enfant et commence à le gronder car il est assis par terre. Lorsqu'il répond que c'était pour caresser le chat, sa mère crie encore plus fort en lui disant qu'il n'y a pas de chat et qu'elle ne veut plus entendre de tels mensonges. Duo ne peut pas laisser son bienfaiteur se faire réprimander ainsi et il sort de sous la banquette sous le nez de la mère en furie, lui coupant le sifflet d'un coup. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, Duo a déjà disparu dans le wagon suivant, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil au petit garçon qui le regarde en souriant et en agitant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Le reste du voyage se fait sans encombres et Duo arrive enfin à la gare de Lyon. Il pourrait rester dans cette ville, mais il trouve qu'il n'est pas encore assez loin, et que Heero peut tout à fait débarquer à l'improviste. En plus, il a été vu par la mère qui risque de le signaler à la sécurité de la gare, et cela le rend trop repérable. Il doit continuer son périple.

Depuis Lyon, il peut aller à Paris et ainsi se rendre dans toute la France, mais c'est un mouvement trop prévisible. Il regarde le panneau d'affichage des trains corail et une destination attire son regard. Strasbourg. Voilà une ville qui n'est pas souvent mise en avant, depuis la dissolution de l'Union Européenne. Aucun risque que ses amis songent un instant qu'il ait pu aller s'enterrer là-bas. Le train suivant part dans deux heures. Il prend son mal en patience et sort sur le parvis de la gare. Là, il trouve un petit coin au soleil loin des mouvements de foule et se roule en boule pour faire une petite sieste en attendant.

Lorsque l'énorme horloge de la gare sonne midi, Duo se lève, s'étire et prend connaissance du quai de son train. Suivant la même technique que les deux autres fois, Duo attend que des voyageurs rentrent dans le train pour leur emboîter le pas. Il jette son dévolu sur deux jeunes filles qui râlent que leur voyage jusqu'à Strasbourg va durer plus de 7 heures. Les deux filles posent leurs bagages et leurs manteaux sur un porte-bagage proche d'une porte et vont s'installer un peu plus loin. Duo profite de cette aubaine et saute sur les manteaux, dont il sait qu'ils ne vont pas bouger d'ici le terminus. Il se fait un nid au milieu et peu après le départ, bien au chaud et bercé par les mouvements réguliers du train, il s'endort profondément.

À chaque gare, l'arrêt des mouvements du wagon le réveille, de quoi lui permettre de se cacher en attendant que les voyageurs aient fini leurs déplacements. Quand enfin le terminus arrive, Duo se dépêche de descendre, sans attendre que l'une des deux jeunes filles vienne récupérer son manteau.

Dans le hall, il regarde les trains au départ. Deux pour l'Allemagne, un pour la Belgique et un autre pour Paris. Aucune de ces destinations ne lui plait, alors il décide de rester dans cette ville.

_Maintenant, il faut que je trouve des propriétaires. Des gens sympa, avec un jardin et peut-être des enfants. Je ne peux pas rester chat de gouttière, les repas sont trop aléatoires, il est hors de question que je me mette à chasser les oiseaux ou les souris pour me nourrir... Ce n'est pas en restant au centre ville que je vais trouver des résidences avec jardin. Il faut que je m'éloigne vers la banlieue._

Il sort de la gare et repère un arrêt de tram juste devant lui. Il entre dans l'abri et lève son regard sur le panneau explicatif du réseau de transport strasbourgeois. Malheureusement, trop petit, il n'arrive pas à distinguer quoique ce soit. Tant pis, il prendra le prochain tram et descendra lorsqu'il trouvera des pavillons. Justement, une rame arrive et Duo entre lorsque les portes s'ouvrent. Quelques personnes le regardent faire avec des yeux ronds, mais ils finissent par se détourner de ce chat peu commun qui prend le tram.

Deux arrêts plus loin, une énorme mèmère entre juste devant Duo en tenant en laisse un roquet ridicule en paletot écossais. Le minuscule chien se met à aboyer férocement en voyant Duo, mais ce dernier n'a qu'à se hérisser en retroussant les babines pour que le gêneur aille se planquer derrière les jambes de sa maîtresse. Néanmoins, il continue à aboyer d'une petite voix énervante. Duo voit quelques personnes lever les yeux au ciel, et, trouvant lui-même que le chien a une voix insupportable, il décide de mettre un terme à ce vacarme.

Il s'approche du chien en se hérissant progressivement. Le chien aboie plus aigu, il commence à avoir peur. La mèmère doit être sourde, car elle ne baisse pas les yeux, permettant à Duo de s'approcher du roquet. Il lui donne un coup de griffe sur la truffe et le chien cesse d'aboyer pour se mettre à couiner et tenter de se sauver malgré sa laisse. La dame qui le tient se baisse alors pour le réconforter et aperçoit enfin le chat. Elle tente de lui donner un coup de pied tout en essayant de retenir son chien qui tire dans le sens opposé. Se retrouvant déséquilibrée, elle ne peut se tenir lorsque le tram freine à l'arrêt suivant.

Médusé, Duo voit la dame tomber comme au ralenti sur son chien, qui se sauve un poil avant l'impact, alors que son sac à main fait un vol plané pour frapper au visage un jeune homme assis plus loin. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Le châtain s'enfuit sans demander son reste, tandis que les passagers tentent de soigner le jeune homme qui saigne du nez et de relever la dame tout en essayant de rattraper le roquet qui courre partout dans la rame en hurlant comme un damné.

Lorsque le tram repart, il ressemble à un poulailler dans lequel on a fait entrer un renard, avec des gens qui courent partout et des cris de tous les côtés. Duo explose de rire en repensant à la mine épouvantée du chien quand il avait vu sa maîtresse lui tomber dessus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reprend son souffle qu'il se rend compte qu'un chat qui rigole peut être très déstabilisant pour les passants. Heureusement, l'arrêt et les trottoirs adjacents sont déserts et il n'a pas été remarqué.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Duo regarde autour de lui. Un coté de l'arrêt donne sur une large route à 4 voies, mais l'autre côté semble être une zone pavillonnaire.

_Parfait. Exactement ce que je cherche. Remercions ce chien ridicule pour m'avoir fait descendre ici. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve une maison qui pourrait être habitable. Comment savoir si les occupants aiment les chats et adopteraient un chat errant ?_

Tout en se posant cette question, Duo entre dans la zone résidentielle. Des petits pavillons très semblables se pressent les uns contre les autres. Tous ont un petit bout de terrain devant la porte d'entrée et il semble à Duo que ce n'est que la face cachée de l'iceberg et qu'il doit y avoir plus de terrain. Il prend son élan et saute sur le mur de clôture d'une de ces maisons et va voir si son intuition est bonne. En effet, Les pavillons ont tous un jardin derrière dont certains communiquent avec le petit bout devant.

La nuit commence à tomber, alors Duo décide de remettre sa recherche d'une maison d'accueil au lendemain. Il saute dans le jardin à droite du mur où il se trouve et se pelotonne sous un petit sapin touffu. Les aiguilles tombées forment un coussin moelleux et odorant et il s'endort rapidement.

_._

_Vendredi matin, dans la proche banlieue de Strasbourg_

.

Des reniflements et des grognements sortent Duo de son sommeil. Un gros museau de chien apparaît sous les branches basses, bientôt suivi par la tête du molosse. Duo se redresse à toute vitesse et se dépêche de grimper dans l'arbre, avant que les crocs luisants ne l'attrapent. Le chien reste à moitié enfoncé sous les branches de l'arbre, à regarder le chat comme un bébé regarderait une friandise, jusqu'à ce son maître vienne le chercher.

Une fois remis de son réveil en fanfare, Duo redescend du sapin. Il coule un regard sous les branches et, n'apercevant pas le chien, il court au mur de séparation et saute dessus. Décidément, il n'a pas de chance avec les chiens. Il s'éloigne de la maison du molosse et se balade un peu dans les jardins. Il s'approche des fenêtres pour essayer de voir l'intérieur des maisons et deviner si les propriétaires pourraient l'héberger.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, il entre dans un jardin propret, bien tondu et parsemé de quelques arbres. Entre les deux plus gros, un hamac est tendu, avec un plaid abandonné en tas et un livre ouvert posé dessus. La porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse est ouverte et Duo peut entendre une femme parler toute seule. Apparemment, elle devait être en train de lire dans le hamac quand le téléphone a sonné, lui faisant abandonner son occupation précédente.

Il s'approche du hamac et essaye de lire le titre de l'ouvrage. La couverture noire indique un livre policier ou un roman d'épouvante. N'ayant pas plus d'indices que cela, il s'approche de la maison. Des plantes vertes en pots parsèment la pièce qui doit être le salon. Un chien noir dort tranquillement sur un canapé recouvert d'un tissu bleu et noir. Duo ne voit pas la femme, mais il continue à l'entendre bavarder au téléphone et rire à la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Duo avance un peu plus, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le chien. Une immense bibliothèque recouvre tout un pan de mur, avec des bandes dessinées en bas et des romans plus haut. Un lierre pousse sur un côté du meuble, ombrant légèrement les ouvrages et leur donnant un côté sauvage et mystérieux. Un bruit sec fait tourner la tête du châtain vers une petite fontaine japonaise en bambou posée sur une table basse à côté de la bibliothèque. Deux gros fauteuils moelleux flanquent la table. Une lampe halogène se trouve entre eux, permettant d'éclairer les lecteurs. Un autre lierre grimpe le long du pied de cette lampe et cascade légèrement autour de l'ampoule. Le lieu semble propice aux longues soirées tranquilles et Duo se demande comment ils auraient passés leurs soirées si l'une de leur planque avait eu un salon comme celui-là.

La femme raccroche et Duo sort de sa contemplation en sursaut. Il faut qu'il sorte de là avant de se faire voir. En se retournant, il se retrouve nez à nez avec le chien noir. Il ressemble à un colley en plus petit, les poils très longs, tout noir, avec quelques poils blancs sur le museau qui indiquent un âge avancé. Duo se fige, il est coincé dans un coin, aucune chance d'échapper au chien. Il ferme les yeux et attend le premier coup de croc.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvre les yeux. Le chien le regarde toujours. Des pas se font entendre et le chien tourne la tête vers sa maîtresse au moment où celle-ci entre dans le salon. Duo lui donne moins d'une quarantaine d'années, grande et fine, avec des cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne et des yeux couleur chocolat. Elle s'arrête en apercevant le châtain. Puis, voyant que personne ne bouge, elle s'avance, s'agenouille et pose la main sur la tête de son chien en parlant doucement, avec un fort accent anglais :

- Et bien, ma belle Ebony, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? (2)

C'est seulement à cet instant que Duo remarque que le chien, enfin la chienne, remue la queue. Voyant pour la première fois un canidé qui ne souhaite pas le transformer en carpette, Duo s'approche avec circonspection. La femme lui sourit gentiment et la chienne se contente de tendre le cou pour le renifler. Son souffle ébouriffe légèrement les poils au sommet du crâne de Duo. Semblant trouver l'odeur à son goût, Ebony gratifie Duo d'un petit coup de langue affectueux avant de se détourner pour sortir tranquillement dans le jardin.

Puis c'est la femme qui se penche un peu plus et lui présente sa main. Duo renifle, elle sent le savon à la lavande, le papier et l'herbe fraîche. Puis elle lui caresse la tête et l'échine, avant de le prendre avec précaution. Elle se redresse et sort à son tour tout en commençant à lui parler.

- D'où tu viens, little guy ? T'as pas de collier, et je t'avais jamais vu par ici. Tu t'es perdu ? Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, Ebony n'a pas l'air d'y voir d'inconvénients.

À l'énoncé de son nom, la chienne remue la queue une fois, pour signifier qu'elle a entendu, mais que la chasse aux lézards qui l'accapare est trop importante pour qu'elle vienne voir pourquoi sa maîtresse lui parle.

- Tu vois. Bon, alors je m'appelle Liz, j'ai un mari qui s'appelle Léo et deux jumeaux, Dan et Loïc. Ils sont à l'école en ce moment. Ils vont être drôlement contents si tu restes, depuis le temps qu'ils veulent un chat.

Pendant qu'elle lui parle de sa famille, Liz est parvenue à hauteur de son hamac. Elle s'assied, reprend son livre et pose Duo à la place sur le plaid. Puis elle s'installe en pliant les jambes et commence à lire. De temps à autres, elle interrompt sa lecture et caresse le chat qui n'a pas bougé. Duo tente de ronronner une ou deux fois, pour la remercier, mais de la même façon qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de ronronner dans les bras de Heero, là, il n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre ronron.

À part ça, Duo est bien content. Il semble avoir trouvé une famille d'accueil très sympathique. Lorsque midi arrive, Liz se lève et Duo se demande s'il doit rester là ou non. Ebony vient le voir et pose sa tête sur le hamac. Elle reste ainsi quelques minutes, tout en remuant la queue. Puis elle se dirige vers la maison. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se retourne et regarde Duo qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle revient vers lui, et repart aussi sec. Après avoir fait trois pas, elle se retourne une fois de plus. Duo comprend qu'il doit la suivre.

Il descend alors de son perchoir et se prend un grand coup de queue poilue lorsque la chienne montre son contentement. À moitié sonné, il attend quelques secondes et marche quelques pas derrière Ebony pour ne pas réitérer l'expérience.

_Note à moi-même : faire attention à la queue._

À la suite de la chienne, il entre une nouvelle fois dans la maison. Le salon donne sur un couloir que longe un escalier et où percent trois portes. L'une d'elles est ouverte et les deux animaux la passent pour arriver dans la cuisine. Liz est en train de préparer un pot au feu, apparemment. Elle sourit en voyant ses visiteurs et va récupérer un os à moelle qu'elle tend à la chienne. Puis, elle se tourne vers Duo, le soulève et le pose sur la table. Elle lui pose sous le nez un petit bol contenant des morceaux de poulet froid.

- J'ai récupéré ça de la carcasse de poulet qu'on a mangé hier soir. Ça devrait plus te plaire qu'un os.

Duo miaule en réponse et se jette sur la viande. Il n'a rien mangé depuis plus de 24h. Liz le caresse un peu avant de retourner à ses casseroles. Lorsqu'elle revient, Duo a si bien nettoyé le bol qu'il peut se voir dedans. Liz rit en le voyant se lécher les babines et lui remet quelques morceaux. Cette fois, l'urgence étant passée, Duo mange plus lentement.

Une minuterie sonne et Liz va éteindre le feu sous sa cocotte. Elle se sert une assiette et mange sur la table de la cuisine, sans pousser Duo qui a fini son poulet supplémentaire et fait sa toilette. Quand il a fini, il descend de la table et va se coucher contre Ebony, qui fait un sort à son os. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne vient pas lui piquer sa pitance, et le laisse s'installer.

Liz les regarde avec un gentil sourire, avant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Elle transfère le reste du pot-au-feu dans le frigo et remet de l'eau dans la gamelle posée sur une serpillère à côté de la porte. Ensuite, elle attrape un trousseau de clés et un cartable de cuir dans le couloir. La chienne a délaissé son os pour la regarder faire et Duo s'est joint à elle. Lorsque Liz est arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle se tourne vers les animaux pour leur faire signe en leur disant :

- Bon, Ebony, tu gardes la maison ? Je serais de retour dans quatre heures. Et toi, little guy, tu es le bienvenu ici, je te reverrai ce soir, ok ?

Duo hoche la tête par réflexe, avant de se gourmander pour avoir réagi comme s'il comprenait. Mais Liz n'a apparemment pas fait attention et elle sort déjà. Ebony retourne dans la cuisine pour aller chercher son os avant de ressortir. Duo décide de faire le tour de la maison. Les deux autres portes du rez-de-chaussée sont fermées, mais comme elles possèdent des poignées normales, il peut sauter dessus pour les ouvrir. La première porte à droite en sortant du salon donne sur des toilettes, la seconde étant celle de la cuisine. La porte en face, s'ouvrant sous l'escalier, donne sans surprise sur un autre escalier qui descend à la cave. Duo referme les portes comme il peut, puis monte à l'étage.

À droite, une porte entrebâillée donne sur une chambre munie d'un lit double, sûrement la chambre de Liz et de son mari. Juste devant l'escalier, une salle de bain avec une baignoire d'angle et une cuvette. Et enfin, à gauche, deux portes. La première mène à la chambre des enfants, très reconnaissable avec les lits superposés et les legos étalés sur la moquette. Duo remarque un panier en osier garni d'un coussin dans un coin et en déduit que Ebony dort avec les enfants. La seconde pièce sert de bureau et abrite un vieil ordinateur familial qui aurait fait grimacer Heero. Ayant fait le tour du propriétaire, Duo ressort pour reconnaître les environs.

.

~~~Fin du flash-back~~~

.

Et maintenant, il se balade tranquillement dans le quartier résidentiel, tout en faisant très attention à ne pas songer à ses camarades et surtout pas à Heero. Dès qu'il y songe, il ressent une pointe de culpabilité de les avoir abandonnés ainsi, mais il ne peut les laisser se mettre en danger pour le couvrir.

Passant de mur en mur, Duo finit par revenir à son point de départ. Ce quartier est très tranquille, et le châtain sent qu'il pourra s'y plaire, malgré un nombre de chiens assez élevé. Mais il lui suffit de se mettre hors de portée de leurs crocs pour n'avoir aucun problème. Il espère que le reste de la famille sera aussi gentil que Liz et Ebony.

Il revient dans le jardin où Ebony lui fait la fête et le renifle sous toutes les coutures. Puis, constatant qu'il n'en manquait aucun bout, elle laisse le chat pour retourner à sa place préférée, une petite butte dans le gazon, sous un arbre, lui permettant de surveiller tout le jardin. Duo préfère remonter sur le hamac. Liz a laissé son livre sur le plaid et Duo décide de le lire. Après tout, il n'a rien à faire et le style de lecture de Liz lui donnera peut être une meilleure idée du caractère de sa "propriétaire". Le volume est en anglais, mais cela ne gêna pas notre américain qui réussit à ouvrir le livre sans l'abîmer. Après quelques essais, il réussit même à tourner les pages sans les écorner.

Il arrive à la fin du premier chapitre quand Ebony se relève en aboyant et entre dans la maison au grand galop. Duo retient le numéro de la page et referme le livre. Puis, il se roule en boule sur le plaid, en essayant d'avoir l'air d'être dans cette position depuis longtemps. Son ouïe fine lui permet d'entendre Liz entrer en compagnie de deux autres personnes. Les voix aiguës lui permettent de reconnaître les deux enfants. Il ne bouge pas. En effet, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes félines d'aller à la rencontre des gens qui rentrent à la maison.

Quelques minutes après, il voit Liz sortir dans le jardin en regardant partout, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Soudain, elle voit Duo et vient le chercher. Elle le prend doucement dans ses bras tout en le caressant.

- Hello again, little guy. Mes enfants sont très impatients de te voir. Ils sont un peu turbulents, mais ce sont de gentils garçons. J'espère que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux.

Tout en parlant, elle est retournée dans la maison. Deux garçonnets d'une dizaine d'années sont attablés dans la cuisine devant leur goûter. Lorsque leur mère entre dans la pièce, ils se tournent vers elle d'un seul mouvement et regardent Duo en souriant. Le châtain est abasourdi. Les jumeaux sont exactement semblables. On pourrait presque croire qu'on a placé un miroir entre eux deux. Seuls leurs vêtements montrent une différence.

- Little guy, voici Dan et Loïc. Pour les reconnaître, c'est tout simple. Dan a un grain de beauté sur la tempe droite et pas Loïc. Les enfants, voici le chat dont je vous ait parlé dans la voiture.

- On peut vraiment le garder ?

Celui qui a posé la question, apparemment Dan, s'est approché pour caresser Duo sur le flanc en même temps. Son frère, ne voulant pas être en reste, s'approche aussi et caresse la tête du châtain. Liz se baisse pour le mettre à la hauteur de ses enfants et répond :

- Et bien, ça va dépendre de beaucoup de choses. Il va d'abord falloir que l'on cherche s'il n'a pas de propriétaire et puis il faudra demander à votre père.

- Bin, il est à personne, ce chat. Il a pas de collier.

L'auteur de cette tirade, apparemment Loïc, retourne ensuite à sa place et reprend son goûter interrompu. Liz sourit.

- Il a peut être un tatouage dans l'oreille ou à l'intérieur de la cuisse, comme Ebony. C'est difficile à dire comme ça, car il a les poils très longs, mais on ira chez le vétérinaire demain pour vérifier tout ça. Et s'il n'est réellement à personne, on le gardera.

- On est obligé d'aller chez le véto ?

Dan ne semble pas enchanté de devoir y mener Duo. Il continue à le caresser doucement, complétement oublieux de son quatre heures.

- Oui, ça nous permettra de savoir aussi s'il est en bonne santé. Et puis le vétérinaire est la seule personne à pouvoir consulter le fichier d'identification des animaux.

Duo semble moins stressé par la perspective d'aller chez le vétérinaire que Dan. Il faut dire qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Il n'est pas chat depuis assez longtemps pour figurer dans quelque fichier que ce soit. Finalement, Dan retourne à son casse-croûte et Liz repose le chat sur le sol. Ebony quémande un morceau de pain en regardant la table avec application, comme si elle pouvait faire tomber la tartine en équilibre sur le bord par la seule force de sa pensée.

Duo se frotte aux jambes de Liz puis s'assied à côté de la chienne. Elle ne lui jette qu'un coup d'œil rapide avant de reprendre la surveillance de la tartine. Elle a l'air déçue lorsque Loïc la prend pour la manger. Les enfants ayant fini leur quatre heures, ils prennent leurs cartables posés dans l'entrée et montent l'escalier en courant. Liz leur crie de faire leurs devoirs avant de commencer à jouer et obtient une réponse étouffée ressemblant fort à un "oui maman" exaspéré. La chienne repart dehors tandis que Liz nettoie la table des reliefs du goûter.

Duo reste à côté d'elle et elle lui raconte sa journée. Elle semble très bavarde et Duo la soupçonne de parler tout le temps, même quand elle est toute seule. Grâce à son babillage, il apprend qu'elle est originaire de Londres et qu'elle donne des cours d'anglais dans un collège privé voisin. Elle n'a pas plus de 15 heures de cours par semaine, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de s'occuper de sa maison et de son jardin.

Son mari travaille à la mairie de Strasbourg au service de l'urbanisme. Leur rencontre a été assez rocambolesque. Il l'avait heurtée en vélo, sans lui faire grand mal et l'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital. De là, il l'avait invitée à dîner pour se faire pardonner et ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tard.

Des aboiements la coupent au milieu du récit de la cérémonie. Ebony arrive à toute vitesse et dérape sur le carrelage de l'entrée pour s'arrêter juste devant la porte, faisant sourire Liz. Elle prend Duo dans ses bras et va ouvrir la porte à son mari. Léo semble un peu plus vieux que sa femme, surtout à cause de ses cheveux poivre et sel et de ses lunettes, mais son sourire est aussi lumineux. Il embrasse sa femme et caresse la tête de sa chienne. En se relevant, il découvre Duo. Il sourit et lui présente sa main pour se faire renifler avant de le gratter derrière les oreilles.

- Tiens, un nouveau locataire ?

- Il a débarqué dans le salon ce matin et Ebony l'a adopté tout de suite. Je lui ai donné à manger et il est resté. Je compte l'amener chez le vétérinaire demain après-midi pour vérifier s'il appartient à quelqu'un.

- Bonne idée. Et à part notre nouveau résident, quoi de neuf ?

Il est entré pendant que Liz lui expliquait l'arrivée de Duo. Ils sont maintenant tous les trois dans le salon et Liz repose le chat sur le sol avant de répondre à son mari. Duo les laisse parler et va se rouler en boule sur l'un des fauteuils. Le bruit régulier de la fontaine a tôt fait de le bercer.

Il se réveille en entendant la télévision. Il s'étire et s'aperçoit que le soleil était déjà couché. Des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine et surtout le début du dernier journal télévisé lui apprend qu'il est tard et que la famille a déjà mangé. Il se lève et se rapproche du poste. Les enfants sont déjà couchés et Léo est assis sur le canapé. Duo grimpe sur un des accoudoirs où il s'assied pour regarder le journal.

Liz arrive un peu après et prend place à côté de son mari. Elle lui montre Duo qui regarde le présentateur :

- C'est étonnant, on dirait qu'il comprend réellement. Ebony ne regarde l'écran que quand il y a un chien qui aboie et encore...

- Oui, c'est un drôle de chat. Il n'est même pas venu réclamer à manger.

Les nouvelles concernent principalement la campagne électorale pour les prochaines élections qui auront lieu deux semaines plus tard. Cependant, un titre secondaire intéresse particulièrement Duo. Le présentateur parle de la rencontre du Duc Dermail et du président de la république, le lendemain. Il en profite pour glisser le récapitulatif des actions des résistants ce dernier mois, en prenant bien soin de dramatiser la situation et de diaboliser les pilotes de gundam.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas cette nouvelle, little guy.

Duo ne s'aperçoit qu'il s'est hérissé à la vue de son ennemi que lorsque Liz le caresse gentiment. Léo regarde vers le chat et répond à sa femme :

- Il a raison. Je n'aime pas non plus ce faux-jeton.

- Qui ça ? Le Duc Dermail ?

- Ouais. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

- Mais, il fait ce qu'il peut pour terminer la guerre, non ?

- Bin, justement, j'en suis pas si sûr. La fondation Romefeller et surtout l'Organisation Zodiacale n'ont pas l'air franches. Rien que le fait que le colonel Kushrenada les ait quitté est suspect. Je me demande si la résistance est si mauvaise qu'on veut nous le faire croire.

- Ce sont des terroristes !

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ils n'attaquent que les bases d'OZ ? Les vrais terroristes, genre ceux d'avant colonies, s'attaquent à la population, pour terroriser les gens, justement. Or, là, ils ne le font pas.

- Tu voudrais dire que les pilotes de gundams ont raison alors ?

- Bin, j'en sais rien. Mais OZ agit bizarrement. On a reçu une demande de permis de construire de leur part. Ils veulent construire un QG et une base de recherche en plein centre de Strasbourg. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne se servent des habitants comme bouclier humain, pensant que les révolutionnaires ne s'attaqueront pas à eux avec autant de civils autour.

- Mais c'est affreux ! Et s'ils attaquent quand même ?

- Et bien, ça rasera sûrement une partie de la ville. Et ils pourront s'en servir pour manipuler l'opinion des gens...

- Vivement que cette guerre finisse. Peu importe qui gagne, du moment que les combats cessent.

Liz se musse contre son mari et ils finissent de regarder le journal blottis l'un contre l'autre. Duo a suivi leur échange avec attention. L'annonce de la possible construction d'une base en pleine ville l'a rempli d'effroi. Connaissant leurs mentors, il y a de grandes chances que la proximité des civils ne les arrêtent pas. Tout au plus, ils risquent de demander une destruction de l'intérieur, sans intervention des gundams. Sa conscience en profite pour lui rappeler qu'il a fuit devant ses responsabilités et qu'à cause de lui, la guerre risque de continuer encore plus longtemps.

À la fin du journal, Liz se relève et prend Duo dans ses bras. Elle le mène dans la cuisine où elle lui ouvre une boîte de thon au naturel. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir de boîte de nourriture pour chat et le caresse en lui posant le bol sous le nez. Duo mange avec peu d'appétit. Sa conscience le taraude. Voyant qu'il va mettre un certain temps pour manger, Liz lui souhaite une bonne nuit et éteint la lumière.

Une fois son bol fini, Duo retourne dans le salon, avec l'intention de sortir se promener un peu, pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Malheureusement, la porte fenêtre est fermée. Alors Duo retourne sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque. Il s'aperçoit que Liz a ramené son livre et l'a posé sur la table basse. N'ayant pas sommeil et pas d'autre chose à faire, Duo appuie sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de lecture. La lumière crue lui fait cligner des yeux et il tourne le variateur pour que l'éclairage soit le plus faible possible. Il reprend ensuite sa lecture là où il l'a interrompue dans l'après-midi.

L'histoire est prenante, juste ce qu'il lui faut pour arrêter la sarabande qui agite son cerveau depuis le journal télévisé. Tellement prenante qu'il sursaute violemment en entendant une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Il a juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant que les jumeaux ne débarquent dans la pièce. Ils ne font pas attention au chat assis devant un livre ouvert et allument la télévision.

Duo se rend compte avec stupeur qu'il a passé sa nuit entière à lire. Il décide de prendre un petit risque pour finir son chapitre pendant qu'un générique de dessin animé retentit dans le petit matin.

Le bruit des pages tournées est couvert par la télévision, et Duo referme le livre un peu plus tard sans qu'aucun des deux enfants ne l'ai vu. Il s'étire et bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il vient de passer une nuit blanche, mais se sent curieusement reposé.

Il rejoint les enfants assis sur le canapé et se roule en boule entre eux. Leurs caresses combinées le détend et il ne tarde pas à somnoler. Les caresses qu'il reçoit se mélangent dans son esprit avec le souvenir de celles de Heero et il se met à ronronner sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui semble entendre Quatre parler au loin, avec sa voix enjouée. Il sourit et ronronne plus fort.

- …... Duo, non ?

Duo sursaute, se tourne à toute vitesse vers là où il pense voir Quatre et tombe nez à nez avec... la télévision. Le personnage a une voix très proche de celle de son meilleur ami, et dans son état semi-comateux, il a confondu. Il commence juste à se remettre du choc quand une question lui glace le sang :

- Duo ?

Il sursaute de nouveau, et regarde avec un début de panique le garçon à sa droite. Dan, ou peut être Loïc, le regarde avec un grand sourire. Il tapote l'épaule de son frère et lui dit :

- Eh, j'ai trouvé le nom du chat !

- Quoi ?

- Il a bougé la tête quand Terence (3) a dit : "on fait un beau duo, non ?" alors j'ai essayé plusieurs mots, et il m'a regardé quand j'ai dit "Duo". Donc, il s'appelle Duo !

Le sourire triomphant du gamin et son explication calme le châtain. Ouf, il n'a pas été retrouvé. Et puis, si sa nouvelle famille l'appelle par son vrai nom, ça lui évitera pas mal de confusion.

Duo se remet en boule, mais sa peur reste présente, l'empêchant de se détendre de nouveau, et donc de ronronner. Il lui semble qu'il va enfin réussir à s'endormir lorsque Liz arrive dans le salon avec un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner de ses enfants. Elle le pose sur un tabouret qu'elle rapproche du canapé. Duo lève une paupière et inspecte le plateau. L'odeur du chocolat chaud le fait saliver et il se lève pour s'en rapprocher.

- Eh, maman ! J'ai trouvé le nom du chat !

- Oh, et comment veux-tu l'appeler, Dan ?

- Non, c'est son vrai nom. Il s'appelle Duo.

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Il l'a entendu à la télé et il a tourné la tête. Et il m'a regardé lorsque je l'ai dit après.

Liz finit de distribuer bols et tartines puis elle regarde le châtain qui suit la conversation sans en avoir l'air.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Duo ?

Le sus-nommé regarde Liz lorsqu'elle prononce son nom, et il miaule pour acquiescer. Liz lui sourit et lui fait signe de venir. Il coule un dernier regard d'envie sur le bol de chocolat le plus proche puis va se frotter contre la main qu'elle lui tend. Elle le prend doucement et l'amène dans la cuisine, où elle le pose sur la table. Une petite casserole est posée sur un dessous de plat. Une bonne odeur s'en dégage, alors Duo s'approche. Il reste un peu de chocolat chaud au fond. Il lance un regard vers Liz qui cherche quelque chose dans un placard et il plonge la tête dans la casserole avec délectation et force ronronnements.

Liz se retourne et le voit faire. Elle rit et lui prend la casserole, s'attirant un "mais..." que Duo réussit in-extrémis à camoufler en miaulement de protestation, ce qui augmente encore le rire de l'anglaise. Elle vide alors le fond de chocolat dans le petit bol qu'elle a attribué à Duo et le lui rend.

- Tiens, tu risqueras moins de te brûler.

Pendant que Duo déguste son petit déjeuner, Liz prépare le sien et celui de son mari. Quelques minutes après, la porte d'entrée claque et Ebony débarque en trombe dans la cuisine, bientôt suivie par Léo. Liz embrasse son mari.

- Bonne promenade ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation à cette heure, alors on a pu traverser le boulevard pour aller faire un petit tour dans le bois.

Les époux prennent place à table, en poussant légèrement le chat qui les gêne. Ebony s'assied en bout de table, regardant ses maîtres tour à tour et est récompensée de sa patience par quelques morceaux de brioche. La conversation porte sur la promenade, puis sur les enfants qui sont encore devant leurs dessins animés et Liz raconte à son mari l'anecdote sur le nom de Duo.

Lorsque ce dernier a fini son bol, il fait sa toilette puis retourne dans le salon. Léo le suit et ouvre la porte fenêtre, pour le plus grand bonheur de la chienne qui sort à fond de train faire le tour de son domaine au cas où quelqu'un lui en aurait piqué un morceau au cours de la nuit. Duo se hisse sur un fauteuil, se roule en boule et s'endort rapidement.

Une odeur de sang et de feu... Il court au milieu de ruines, vers ce qui semble être l'origine de cette odeur... Il sait ce qu'il va voir, il ne veut pas mais il n'arrive pas à empêcher ses pieds de le porter toujours plus près du lieu de l'incendie. Des cadavres commencent à apparaître le long du chemin. D'abord les enfants de la bande de L2, crasseux et maigres. Dans l'embrasure d'une porte, il reconnaît Sœur Helen. Elle est assise et tient contre elle le corps de Solo, dans une parodie macabre de la vierge à l'enfant. On les croirait presque endormis, si ce n'est l'énorme trou qui leur transperce la poitrine à tout deux. Le père Maxwell est étendu au travers du chemin, du sang maculant son col de prêtre. Il tient une petite croix en argent dans sa main droite, mais elle fond quand Duo essaie de la prendre.

Il continue son chemin, plus lentement. Encore quelques pas et il reconnait les sweepers et un peu plus loin Howard, jeté négligemment sur le côté, comme une poupée cassée. Une blouse blanche et des cheveux gris lui permettent de reconnaître G dans la masse ensanglantée qui gît à ses côtés.

Duo sent des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues depuis un bon moment, creusant des sillons dans la cendre qui recouvre son visage. Il ne voit pas encore l'église, mais il sait que le spectacle sera encore plus horrible lorsqu'il y arrivera. Il tourne un coin et elle est là, le toit effondré, la double porte arrachée pendant sur ses gonds. Le feu est éteint, mais les rares chevrons rescapés de la charpente fument encore. Le vitrail de la rosace gît au sol, comme soufflé par une explosion. Ça crisse lorsqu'il passe dessus. Des soldats d'OZ lui font une haie d'honneur alors qu'il s'apprête à passer le porche de l'église Maxwell.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il entre. Il s'approche du bénitier, l'eau sacrée est noire comme de l'encre et lui revoie son reflet comme un miroir. Il a la taille et le maintien d'un homme, mais son corps est couvert de fourrure et son visage est celui d'un chat. Il regarde ses mains en tremblant, ses ongles sont transformés en griffes noires couvertes de sang séché. Duo a de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas continuer, il veut fuir loin, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissent pas. Il traverse la nef en slalomant entre les morceaux de toit et les bancs carbonisés et s'approche de l'autel. 5 crucifix sont dressés dans le chœur, mais il n'arrive pas encore à distinguer ceux qui sont dessus.

Il s'approche encore, redoutant ce qu'il va voir. La première croix est noire, et le corps désarticulé qui y est accroché n'est autre que le sien. Il voit ses longs cheveux encore partiellement nattés qui pendent lamentablement le long de son corps déchiqueté. Duo est pris d'un haut le cœur, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer son chemin. La seconde croix est blanche et porte Wufei. Il semble méditer, tant son visage est lisse et exempt de toute marque de souffrance. Mais ses plaies ont arrêté de saigner depuis un long moment, laissant de longues trainées pourpre sur le bois immaculé.

Les deux suivantes, très proches l'une de l'autre, portent Quatre et Trowa. Leurs visages sont tournés l'un vers l'autre et Quatre semble même sourire. Duo sanglote bruyamment maintenant. Il sait qui occupe la dernière croix et redoute plus que tout de le voir. Ses pas le portent pourtant au pied du crucifix aussi noir que le sien. Il lève les yeux vers le supplicié et hurle lorsqu'il reconnaît Heero. Il n'émet aucun son, bien que ce cri muet lui arrache la gorge.

Un gémissement se fait entendre et Heero remue lentement la tête. Il n'est pas encore mort. Ses blessures ont été faites avec des griffes, comme pour les autres, et Duo sait avec certitude que c'est lui le responsable. Heero ouvre enfin les yeux et ce qu'il lit dans les prunelles cobalt le glace. De la haine. Brute. Heero le hait. Alors seulement, le corps de Duo accepte de lui obéir et il tombe à genoux en hurlant.

Une main sur son épaule le réveille en sursaut. Il saute en arrière et regarde autour de lui d'un air hagard. Il est toujours sur le fauteuil dans le salon de Liz et deux paires d'yeux identiques le regarde. Dan, ou Loïc, demande à son frère :

- Tu crois que les chats font des cauchemars ?

- Bin, oui, t'as qu'à voir sa tête, il a l'air paniqué.

- Allez Duo, il faut que tu viennes avec nous, on t'emmène chez le véto.

Duo est encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, alors il se laisse prendre par l'un des garçons sans rechigner. Il revit souvent en rêve la tragédie de l'Église Maxwell, mais c'est la première fois qu'il y découvre les cadavres de ses frères d'arme. Est-ce sa culpabilité de les avoir abandonné qui se manifeste ainsi ?

Pendant que Duo se pose des questions métaphysiques, Loïc et Dan l'ont emmené dehors. Liz est au volant d'une petite voiture noire. Les enfants montent à l'arrière et elle démarre lorsqu'ils se sont attachés.

Quelques minutes après, ils se garent sur le parking d'une clinique vétérinaire. Ils se présentent à l'accueil où l'hôtesse prend le nom de Liz et la raison de sa venue, avant de les diriger vers la salle d'attente. Il y a déjà une personne qui attend, une vieille dame qui tient dans ses bras un petit chien, genre bichon, qui tourne vers eux ses yeux blancs en sentant l'odeur de Duo.

La vieille dame entame la conversation, expliquant qu'elle est ici pour l'examen mensuel de son vieux chien diabétique. Les enfants lui répondent qu'ils viennent pour le chat errant qu'ils ont trouvé dans leur jardin. La vieille dame leur sourit gentiment et va pour répondre quelque chose quand l'assistante du vétérinaire entre dans la salle d'attente pour lui demander de venir.

Ils restent seuls quelques minutes, que les enfants mettent à profit pour peser Duo sur la grande balance prévue à cet effet. Puis l'assistante revient et leur demande de la suivre. À peine ont-ils fait quelques pas dans le couloir en direction du cabinet que Duo se met à trembler sans raison. Il est mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la clinique, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de son aversion des hôpitaux. Mais là, l'odeur de maladie et de peur émise par les animaux qui sont passés avant lui et qui s'amplifie à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent de la porte commence à avoir raison de ses nerfs.

Le garçon qui le tient dans ses bras tente de le rassurer en le caressant et en lui parlant doucement, mais c'est peine perdue. Le vétérinaire, un homme âgé, certainement proche de la retraite, les accueille et referme la porte sur eux. Duo sursaute et jette un regard affolé sur la porte close. L'odeur de désinfectant lui fait revenir en mémoire son dernier passage dans les geôles d'OZ.

Il est posé en douceur sur la table d'auscultation, où il est maintenu aussi doucement par Liz. Duo doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas essayer de s'échapper. Le vétérinaire le palpe doucement, lui regarde les dents, le blanc de l'œil et l'intérieur des oreilles. Puis il lui pose un stéthoscope sur le poitrail et il écoute son cœur et sa respiration.

Comme il n'a pas bougé, il reçoit une caresse affectueuse du véto qui le félicite d'être un gentil chat. La prise de température est beaucoup plus difficile à supporter, mais Duo serre les dents. Il a résisté à l'entrainement de G et à quelques séances de torture d'OZ, alors ce n'est pas un thermomètre dans les fesses qui va lui faire peur.

- Il est en très bonne santé, pour un chat errant. Il doit avoir environ trois ans et je suppose que c'est un maine coon. Si c'est un pure race, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait une puce, car c'est obligatoire pour obtenir le pedigree.

Enfin, le vétérinaire passe un appareil le long de son cou, comme une sorte de grosse calculatrice. L'appareil bipe et Duo en déduit que l'analyse est finie, puisqu'il n'a pas de puce électronique. Le vétérinaire va s'asseoir à son bureau et demande à Liz de le rejoindre. Celle-ci donne ses clés de voiture à ses enfants et leur dit :

- Allez m'attendre dans la voiture, je paie le vétérinaire et je vous rejoint. Pas la peine de faire endurer l'odeur à ce pauvre chat plus longtemps.

Le vétérinaire acquiesce à ces mots et les enfants partent en emmenant Duo. Ils s'installent dans la voiture et Duo se sent beaucoup mieux, son malaise envolé dès l'instant où il a passé la porte de la clinique.

_Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi les animaux évitent ce bâtiment. Et je vais tâcher de ne jamais tomber malade. Pas envie de venir trop souvent._

Liz les rejoint et ils reprennent la direction de la maison. Une fois relâché dans la cuisine, Duo se hâte vers le salon, pour se recoucher dans son fauteuil. Mais c'est sans compter sur les enfants qui le suivent et lui propose de jouer avec un bouchon au bout d'une ficelle.

Duo regarde le jouet avec dédain, décidé à snober les jumeaux, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il tend une patte pour attraper le bouchon. Celui-ci virevolte au bout de sa ficelle et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Duo lui court après à la grande joie des enfants qui rient aux éclats. Duo s'amuse follement pendant une petite demi-heure, avant que les enfants ne se lassent et lui laissent le bouchon.

_Pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi ? Plus ça va, plus je deviens chat... Peut être que bientôt, je ne me souviendrais même plus de ma vie en temps qu'humain..._

À cette pensée, Duo sent son cœur se serrer. Une énorme bulle de tristesse lui remonte dans la gorge à la simple évocation d'oublier ses frères d'armes et il doit fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Un souffle chaud sur le sommet du crâne lui fait rouvrir les yeux. Ebony est devant lui et le renifle d'un air interrogateur. Duo se lève et se frotte contre elle. Il ne sait pas comment elle a su qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, mais il lui est reconnaissant d'accepter de rester avec lui. La chienne saute sur le canapé et se roule en boule, puis elle regarde Duo en levant les oreilles.

Duo prend cela pour une invitation et il rejoint la chienne. Il se roule contre son flanc et reçoit un coup de langue affectueux sur le crâne. Rassuré par la présence douce d'Ebony, il ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

Un coup de sonnette suivi d'un aboiement le réveille. Ebony se lève et va voir à la porte. Duo s'étire un peu, puis referme les yeux. Il entend vaguement Liz parler avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, Liz vient lui caresser la tête.

- Duo, mon grand, il va falloir que je te mette là-dedans.

Duo ouvre un œil pour voir une caisse de transport pour chat. Intrigué, il se lève et s'en approche. Liz le pousse gentiment à l'intérieur et referme la porte. Elle soulève la caisse et retourne dans le vestibule. Là, Duo voit les jambes d'une personne debout devant la porte. Il commence à se poser des questions et panique un peu en entendant Liz appeler ses enfants :

- Dan, Loïc, venez dire au revoir à Duo !

_Au revoir ? Comment ça au revoir ? Ils m'ont trouvé une autre famille d'accueil ? Ou ils vont m'envoyer à la fourrière ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Les enfants viennent et caressent Duo à travers le grillage, puis c'est au tour de Liz de lui faire ses adieux.

- Good bye, little guy. Ça été un plaisir pour moi de t'avoir à la maison. Mais il est temps de rentrer chez toi.

Elle se relève et donne la caisse à l'homme qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Il est déplacé de telle sorte qu'il n'a pas encore vu celui qui le tient maintenant. Mais lorsqu'il prend la parole, il se hérisse en reconnaissant la voix.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir retrouvé le chat de mon ami. Au revoir.

- De rien. Rentrez bien. Au revoir monsieur Yuy.

To Be Continued

_

* * *

(1) Acratophore : Erreur, les TGV passent en Avignon TGV et les TER en Avignon centre. Enfin je chipote._

Non, mais t'as raison en plus... Mais j'ai la flemme de réécrire ce passage, alors... On va dire qu'en 195 AC, la gare d'Avignon TGV n'existe plus, et que tout passe par le centre, voilà.

(2) Petit hommage à ma chienne Ebony qui nous a quitté l'année dernière. Une adorable toutoune qui aimait tous les chats et chassait superbement bien les lézards. Tout ce qu'elle fait dans la fic, je l'ai vu faire en vrai, je n'invente rien.

(3) Cherchez pas, le dessin animé qu'ils regardent n'existe pas.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà, pas trop déçues de n'avoir eu que Duo durant ce chapitre ? Rassurez-vous, les autres reviennent pour la fin ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Shonen-ai

Couples : 1x2 et 3x4 sous-entendu

Remarque : La fin du chapitre 4 est sadique, à ce qu'il paraît ^_^ Mais je ne suis pas si sadique que ça quand même. J'avais dit que je posterais le dernier chapitre dimanche, nous sommes dimanche depuis quelques minutes, alors voici le dernier chapitre !

Je remercie encore et toujours Acratophore pour ses corrections, et j'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Toutes les réponses aux questions que vous m'avez posées sont dans ce chapitre ^_^

Remarque 2 : Le texte en italique, c'est les pensées de Duo.

_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Okaeri nasai (1)_

.

_Samedi après-midi, dans la proche banlieue de Strasbourg_

.

La porte se referme sur Heero et il monte dans la voiture de location qui stationne devant la maison. Il pose la caisse de transport sur le siège passager et démarre. Duo n'a toujours rien dit, il est sous le choc.

_Heero m'a retrouvé !... Mais comment ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé à l'autre bout de la France et si rapidement ? Y'a qu'une seule explication, mais non... Il a pas fait ça..._

Heero vient de s'engager sur la voie rapide lorsque Duo sort de son mutisme. Sa voix est pleine de rage à peine contenue et, bien qu'il ne prononce qu'un seul mot, le ton employé suggère qu'il ne supportera pas un mensonge ou une vérité tronquée.

- Comment ?

Heero commence alors à lui raconter par le détail et d'une voix froide tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son départ, comme il le ferait lors d'un débriefing de mission.

.

~~~Flash-back~~~

_Jeudi matin, quelque part en Haute-Provence_

.

Heero se réveille lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil viennent filtrer entre les volets mal fermés. Il se lève et soulève un bout de la couette de Duo pour le prévenir qu'il va préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne trouve pas le chat dans les couvertures et suppose qu'il s'est déjà levé. Ça l'étonne car d'ordinaire, Duo aime paresser au lit lorsqu'il en a l'occasion, et encore plus depuis qu'il est devenu un chat, il profite du moindre instant de répit pour piquer un somme.

En passant devant son ordi, il le sort de veille pour vérifier s'il n'a pas eu de message de J. La lettre d'adieu de Duo étant encore ouverte, il la lit avant toute chose. Son cœur se serre de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approche de la fin du document. Mais pourquoi cet idiot ne lui a-t-il pas parlé de ce qu'il ressentait ?

- Baka.

Il referme le portable et va déjeuner et se doucher. Il sort juste de la salle de bain lorsqu'il entend un bip signalant un appel en visiophone. Il se dépêche de retourner à son bureau et ouvre l'ordi. Une fenêtre s'ouvre sur le visage souriant de Quatre.

- Salut Heero ! Trowa m'a dit que Duo avait été secoué à cause de mon opération. Tu veux bien me le passer que je lui dise que tout va bien ?

- Il est parti.

- Comment ça il est parti ?

- Il a fui, il pense qu'il nous handicape.

- ET TU L'AS LAISSÉ FAIRE ?

- Il est parti pendant que je dormais.

- Il faut le retrouver, avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment le trouver. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Je t'explique...

Au fur et à mesure des explications de Heero, le visage de Quatre se décompose. Il est sidéré par ce que lui dit son camarade. Lorsque le brun se tait, l'arabe met quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu sais que quand il va savoir ce que tu as fait, il va te tuer ?

- C'est un risque que j'accepte.

- Bon, si tu es sûr de toi... Je serais de nouveau opérationnel dans deux semaines, les profs nous ont donc laissé cette période pour souffler. J'espère que ça suffira à mettre ton plan à exécution.

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui, ça me fait mal de lui faire ça, mais c'est la seule solution que l'on ait.

- Hn.

- Je te rappelle quand je sais où il est.

- Hn. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Heero.

.

_Samedi après-midi, dans l'infirmerie d'une base rebelle, quelque part dans les Pyrénées_

.

Quatre regarde par la fenêtre les mouvements des soldats rebelles. Ils viennent apparemment de revenir du ravitaillement, car ils déchargent plusieurs camions. Le ballet des caisses et autres cartons est bien plus intéressant que le mur de sa chambre, qu'il a déjà détaillé toute la journée d'hier.

Il soupire et regarde encore une fois le téléphone portable qui est posé sur sa table de nuit. Heero le lui a fait parvenir spécialement dans le but de retrouver Duo. Seulement, il n'a pas encore sonné. L'arabe sait que ça peut prendre encore plusieurs jours, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le temps long.

Wufei a quitté la chambre ce matin, n'ayant plus besoin de repos et il a rejoint Trowa qui travaille à la réparation des gundams. Quatre aurait bien aimé pouvoir les aider, ou juste les regarder faire, mais Rashid est arrivé la veille avec tous les Maganac et il a posté des hommes à toutes les issues de la chambre pour obliger Maître Quatre à rester dans son lit pour se reposer. Toutes les demandes, tous les ordres et même toutes les supplications de Quatre n'ont pas pu le faire fléchir.

Sally est bien passé le voir et a discuté un moment tout en l'examinant attentivement. Mais une fois assurée que toutes ses constantes étaient correctes, elle était repartie s'occuper des autres blessés. Quatre soupire une fois de plus et reporte son regard las sur les hommes dehors.

Soudain, une sonnerie lui fait relever la tête. Il attrape le portable à toute vitesse et accepte la communication. Une voix de femme lui répond en français, mais avec un fort accent anglais.

- Allo ?

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Winner ?

- C'est moi-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien voilà, je pense avoir retrouvé votre chat dans mon salon.

- Vous avez Duo ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, le vétérinaire l'a trouvé en excellente forme. Il a aussi trouvé la puce et m'a donné vos coordonnées. Dites-moi, son nom, c'est vraiment Duo ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça vous étonne ?

- Un peu. C'est ainsi que l'un de mes enfants l'a appelé. Apparemment, votre chat a regardé la télévision quand ce mot a été prononcé, et Dan a décrété que ce serait son nom.

- Et bien votre fils avait raison.

- Il va être triste de devoir le laisser partir, mais il s'y fera. Quand pouvez-vous venir le chercher ?

- Et bien, en fait, j'ai eu un accident et je suis cloué au lit. Je vais demander à un de mes amis de venir le prendre. Où habitez-vous ?

- Vous avez de quoi noter ?

- Oui.

- Alors je m'appelle Liz Saran et j'habite au 17, allée des cerisiers, à Wolfisheim (2).

- C'est où ?

- Juste à l'ouest de Strasbourg.

- D'accord, je vais appeler mon ami et lui demander de passer vous voir en fin d'après-midi ou en début de soirée. Il s'appelle Heero Yuy.

- D'accord, je serais là.

- Bien. Merci d'avoir recueilli mon chat.

- De rien, c'est naturel. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Quatre raccroche et sourit, enfin soulagé. Il compose immédiatement le numéro de Heero sur l'ordinateur qui était posé sur la table de nuit en prévision de ce moment. Le japonais accepte la conversation moins d'une sonnerie plus tard.

- On l'a retrouvé !

Le sourire de Quatre s'entend jusque dans sa voix. Heero ferme les yeux quelques secondes, peut être de soulagement, avant de demander des précisions. Le blond lui donne l'adresse et le moment du rendez-vous. Heero confirme qu'il pourra y être en fin d'après-midi puis coupe la communication.

Quatre referme le portable, toujours souriant. Il tente de se lever pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses compagnons, mais au moment où il pose un pied par terre, Rashid ouvre la porte de la chambre et commence à le sermonner. Quatre a beau lui expliquer que c'est urgent et qu'il faut vraiment qu'il aille prévenir Trowa et Wufei, ses paroles n'ébranlent pas la détermination de son garde du corps. En désespoir de cause, l'arabe lui demande d'aller les chercher, qu'il puisse quand même les avertir que Duo a été retrouvé.

.

_Samedi après-midi, dans la proche banlieue de Strasbourg_

.

Heero n'a eu aucun mal à trouver l'adresse et il se gare devant la petite maison. Il inspire profondément pour se donner du courage, attrape la caisse de transport pour chat qu'il a apporté et sort de son véhicule. Il sonne à la porte et attend qu'on vienne lui ouvrir avec un peu d'appréhension. Il craint fortement que Duo ne se sauve s'il le voit en premier lieu. Et comme il n'est pas stupide, il comprendra vite ce qu'il a fait et il sera alors impossible de le retrouver par le même moyen, et donc de le retrouver tout court.

Une femme brune lui ouvre moins d'une minute après qu'il ait sonné. Elle tient un chien par le collier et lui fait un grand sourire.

- Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je suis venu récupérer le chat de mon ami.

- Ah oui, bonjour. Entrez je vous prie, je vais chercher Duo.

Elle s'est effacé en disant cela, tout en faisant reculer son chien pour laisser le passage à Heero. Ce dernier rentre et reste devant la porte une fois celle-ci refermée. Avant que la femme ne s'éloigne pour aller chercher le chat, Heero reprend la parole :

- Je crois que vous devriez le mettre dans cette caisse avant.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un chat très calme et on a pas eu besoin de l'enfermer pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

- Je sais, mais il se trouve qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Comment cela ?

Liz semble très étonnée et Heero continue :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais même chez Quatre, il m'évite soigneusement ou essaye de me mordre ou de me griffer lorsque je suis à sa portée.

Liz fronce les sourcils, avant de demander avec un soupçon de doute dans la voix :

- Et c'est pourtant vous que monsieur Winner a envoyé pour le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même alors ?

- Et bien, Quatre a eu un accident de moto alors qu'il emmenait Duo chez le vétérinaire. Duo n'a apparemment rien eu lors de l'accident et s'est sauvé à l'arrivée des secours. Par contre, son maître a plusieurs fractures assez graves et il est obligé de rester à l'hôpital encore un bon moment.

L'expression de Liz montre qu'elle compatit pour les blessures de Quatre, mais ses yeux reflètent encore le doute puisqu'elle réitère sa question :

- Mais pourquoi vous ?

- Je suis le seul de ses amis qui ne travaille pas le samedi.

- D'accord. Mais dites-moi, quand cet accident a-t-il eu lieu ?

- Lundi. Et Duo a parcouru une sacrée distance, car ça s'est produit un peu au nord d'Haguenau.

- Mais c'est au moins à 30 km d'ici ! C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi affamé !

- Hn.

- Bon, donnez-moi cette caisse, je vais le chercher.

Heero lui tend l'objet et attend dans le vestibule pendant que la maîtresse de maison part chercher son ami. Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise, limite déplacé dans cet endroit qui respire la paix. La guerre n'a pas laissé son empreinte sur la ville et un soldat comme lui n'a rien à y faire.

Il regarde autour de lui, essayant de s'imaginer dans une maison semblable après le retour de la paix, mais il n'y arrive pas. Après tout, n'est-il pas sensé mourir lors de la bataille finale ? J le lui a bien dit, il est un soldat parfait. Un soldat ne peut pas exister sans guerre. Duo et les autres devront se débrouiller sans lui après la victoire. À cette pensée, son cœur se serre et il est encore en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi quand Liz revient avec la caisse de transport.

~~~Fin du flash-back~~~

.

Duo est sidéré. Il a osé. Il a osé lui injecter une puce électronique, comme à un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Et Quatre l'a aidé... Quoique, le petit blond a juste répondu à un coup de téléphone, il n'est pour rien dans la mise en place de cet engin.

Heero a fini son récit et Duo est encore en train de digérer les informations qu'il lui a fourni. Ils restent silencieux pendant une petite dizaine de minutes avant que le châtain ne pose une question.

- Quand m'as-tu injecté cette puce ?

- Juste avant notre dernière mission.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas fait de piqure à ce moment-là...

- Tu dormais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me doutais que tu allais faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Ce n'était pas stupide ! C'était la seule solution !

- Non, la seule solution, c'est de trouver l'antidote. Mais tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance pour nous laisser essayer.

La voix de Heero aurait pu faire geler un cactus en Arizona. Duo a le souffle coupé par cette affirmation et pas seulement à cause du ton de la phrase. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le japonais prenne sa disparition comme un reproche ou un manque de confiance.

Le silence retombe dans l'habitacle de la voiture et Duo se garde bien de le briser. Déjà d'une, parce qu'il ne digère toujours pas le coup de la puce et de deux, parce que Heero semble également en colère et qu'il ne tient pas à ouvrir les hostilités.

Une petite heure plus tard, Heero gare la voiture sur le parking d'un hôtel. Il attrape la caisse de Duo et sort du véhicule. Il se présente à l'accueil et laisse les clés et les papiers au réceptionniste, en lui disant que l'agence de location doit passer les prendre dans la journée du lendemain. Puis, il ressort.

Il s'enfonce dans le bois qui s'étend derrière l'hôtel et marche d'un bon pas. Duo ne demande pas où ils vont, peu sûr que Heero prenne la peine de lui répondre. Il se roule en boule de façon à ne plus voir le paysage défiler devant lui. Les mouvements du japonais conjugué à la vue restreinte commencent à lui donner mal au cœur.

La caisse est posée au sol sans grande douceur, réveillant son passager. Duo bâille et s'étire, avant de se coller à la porte grillagée pour voir pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés. Son regard tombe sur la jambe métallique du Wing.

_C'est pour ça qu'il a pu traverser la France aussi vite. Bon, je suppose qu'on va rentrer dans la planque provençale de la même façon. On ne peut pas y abandonner DeathScythe et je ne suis pas en état de le conduire à une nouvelle planque._

Duo entend un soupir. Quelques secondes après, il voit le japonais s'asseoir devant la cage. Leurs regards se croisent et Heero demande d'un ton très sérieux :

- Si je te laisse sortir, est-ce que tu me promets que tu ne disparaîtras plus jamais ?

- Une bête promesse te suffit ?

- _I run, I hide but I never lie_. C'est ta devise, il me semble. Et comme je te fais confiance, oui, ça me suffit.

De nouveau, la culpabilité et la gène viennent serrer le cœur de Duo. S'il avait été humain, il aurait certainement rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Décidément, son départ avait vraiment blessé son ami pour qu'il lui en reparle ainsi. Il baisse la tête, soupire un peu puis relève les yeux et les plante dans les prunelles de son équipier en déclarant :

- Je te promets que je ne disparaîtrais plus.

Un micro-sourire éclaire fugitivement le visage du japonais avant qu'il ne déverrouille la porte de la caisse. Duo sort avec circonspection et regarde autour de lui avec curiosité. Ils sont dans une vallée encaissée, dans une belle forêt de montagne, principalement composée de sapins et d'épicéas. Le sous-bois n'est pas très dense, et pourtant le Wing est bien caché par les frondaisons épaisses et la topographie. Duo regarde au-dessus de lui, rien n'indique qu'un engin aussi massif qu'un gundam soit passé par là. Il a pourtant l'habitude de voir Heero piloter, mais il est à chaque fois épaté par sa capacité à rentrer dans une forêt sans déraciner un seul arbre, ni même casser beaucoup de branches.

Heero abandonne la caisse au sol et prend Duo dans ses bras. Puis, il monte à bord de sa machine et s'installe au poste de pilotage. Duo se retrouve sur ses genoux mais décide vite de s'installer au sol, dans un petit coin. En effet, le pilote a besoin de bouger les jambes pour piloter un gundam (3) et Duo sera une gène s'il reste où Heero l'a posé.

Heero démarre et, toujours sans détruire les frondaisons, il décolle. Une fois sorti des arbres, il passe en bird mode et prend la direction du sud.

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entend que le bruit étouffé des moteurs, avant que Duo ne sorte de son mutisme.

- Dis, Hee-chan.

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu me préviendras si jamais les profs nous envoient en mission à Strasbourg ?

- Pourquoi ils nous y enverraient ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord. Tu me préviendras ?

- Hn. Si tu y tiens.

- J'y tiens. Et ils nous y enverront sûrement, car OZ veut y construire une base militaire.

- Et que feras-tu si on doit détruire cette base ?

- Je sais pas, j'aviserais à ce moment-là.

- C'est très simple.

- Oh, bien sûr, on a des ordres, on les exécute. La mission avant tout.

L'acidité de la remarque de Duo ne déstabilise pas Heero, qui répond calmement, sans quitter des yeux le tableau de bord de Wing :

- Non, on doit gagner la guerre avant que la base ne soit construite.

Le silence retombe dans la cabine. Heero se concentre sur son pilotage tandis que Duo réfléchit aux propos du japonais. C'est vrai que c'est la meilleure façon de ne pas avoir à causer de nombreuses morts en attaquant une base en ville. Mais comment faire, alors que la résistance s'enlise et qu'il n'est plus capable de piloter DeathScythe ?

.

_Samedi soir, quelque part en Haute-Provence_

.

Moins d'une heure après, Heero fait atterrir Wing dans un petit bois à quelques centaines de mètres de la planque. Il sort du cockpit avec Duo et recouvre son gundam d'un filet de camouflage. Après les vérifications de sécurité autour de la planque, les deux pilotes rentrent et Heero mène Duo dans la chambre. Il le pose sur le bureau devant l'ordi et démarre une conversation avec Quatre.

- Il veut te parler. Rassure-le, il s'est inquiété.

Puis il s'en retourne dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas car l'heure est bien avancée.

Duo reste devant la fenêtre et appréhende fortement la conversation à venir. Quatre est très compréhensif la plupart du temps, mais sa fuite a du le blesser fortement et il lui sera difficile de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son geste. Il déglutit lorsque la connexion s'établit et prend une grande inspiration en voyant le visage grave de son ami.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'explications et de remontrances, Duo referme enfin la conversation. Quatre est calmé, il ne lui a peut être pas pardonné, mais au moins, il n'étripera pas le châtain la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouvera en sa présence.

L'odeur de nourriture fait sortir Duo de la chambre. Il entre dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit, ce qui n'empêche pas Heero de lui dire de s'installer à table. Le châtain se hisse sur le meuble et attend sans rien dire que le brun lui remplisse son assiette. Le repas se passe dans un silence religieux, juste troublé par les bruits de mastication et le crissements des couverts de Heero.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Ce silence me pèse, mais je ne sais pas comment entamer la conversation. Heero risque de mal le prendre si je commence à plaisanter comme avant que je m'en aille. Quant à m'excuser, je crains que ça ne soit pas très indiqué, ni très franc, car si j'avais de nouveau ce choix à faire, je le referais..._

Tout à ses réflexions, Duo ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que Heero est sorti de la pièce. Il soupire et sort à son tour de la cuisine. Il aurait aimé faire la vaisselle et éteindre la lumière en partant, mais il ne peut même pas accomplir ces gestes simples dans son état. Sa condition de félin commence à lui peser. Mais que faire ?

Heero est assis devant son ordinateur, comme d'habitude. Lorsque Duo entre, il le regarde en coin, mais le châtain est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Il se dirige vers les lits et grimpe sur celui du japonais. Ce dernier le regarde faire et lui demande lorsque Duo est roulé en boule sur l'oreiller :

- Tu sais que c'est mon lit ?

- Oui, mais je me venge de la puce. Je vais te mettre plein de poils sur l'oreiller, comme ça tu n'arrêteras pas d'éternuer.

Le marmonnement de Duo est à peine audible et assourdi car il a la tête entre les pattes, mais Heero comprend quand même. Il sourit du retour des petites blagues de l'américain, et retourne à ses recherches. Il continue à essayer de comprendre comment l'expérience dont Duo a été le cobaye a bien pu rater, et surtout pourquoi l'antidote n'a fait que lui rendre la parole.

De son côté, Duo essaye de dormir, mais il ne peut trouver le sommeil. Des tas de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête et il n'arrive pas à les ordonner. Il sent venir une migraine et tente de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Ce faisant, il respire à pleins poumons l'odeur de Heero.

_Bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être rentré a la maison. Même si je n'en ai jamais eu... Ici, je suis en sécurité..._

La farandole de ses pensées s'étant arrêtée, Duo somnole tranquillement, légèrement bercé par le cliquetis du clavier. Il va sombrer totalement lorsqu'il entend Heero prendre la parole. Ce n'est qu'un murmure, comme si le japonais se parlait a lui-même.

- Je sais que tu dors et que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais je n'arrive pas à te parler autrement. C'est risible non ? Je n'hésite pas lorsqu'il le faut à m'autodétruire mais je n'ai pas le courage de te dire en face ce que je ressens.

Une pause, suivie d'un soupir à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le sanglot. Duo est maintenant bien réveillé, mais il continue à faire semblant de dormir, en contrôlant sa respiration pour que Heero ne se rende compte de rien.

- J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu es parti. J'ai fait croire à Quatre que je maîtrisais la situation pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais j'étais terrifié. Et si jamais tu avais décidé de rester dans la rue ? Ou si ta famille d'accueil ne nous avait pas contacté ? Il y avait tellement de paramètres hasardeux dans ce plan...

La voix de Heero s'éteint dans un tremblement. Duo est étonné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le japonais puisse avoir peur. À force de le voir comme un soldat parfait, il avait presque oublié qu'il était avant tout un être humain comme les autres. Il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur la question, car Heero reprend la parole, toujours en chuchotant :

- Enfin... Maintenant tu es là. Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à chercher comment te guérir. Tu vas certainement me trouver égoïste, mais tu me manques. Tu es là, c'est vrai, mais... Ce n'est pas pareil. J'en étais venu à considérer chacun de tes frôlements comme une marque d'attention, bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir si tu le faisais de façon intentionnelle ou pas. Et puis...

Là, Heero marque une longue pause. Quand il reprend, c'est d'une voix si ténue que Duo doit tendre l'oreille. Il bénit rapidement ses capacités félines avant de reporter son attention sur les paroles du japonais.

- Et puis... Pendant ta mission... Je me suis aperçu que je ne supportais plus d'être seul. Et que c'est toi qui me manquais le plus. J'ai cherché pourquoi... J'y ai réfléchi plusieurs heures et... En fait, je sais même pas ce que je ressens pour toi... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant... Je veux que tu continues à sourire, à me sourire... Que tu sois heureux et que tu n'aies plus besoin de tuer... Je ne sais pas trop quand j'ai cessé de penser à offrir la paix aux colonies pour te l'offrir à toi... Mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses... Et depuis que j'ai pris conscience de cela, je veux survivre à la dernière bataille, pour rester avec toi... J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi lorsque j'aurai enfin réussi à te le dire en face...

Duo sent son cœur s'affoler et a bien du mal à conserver une respiration calme. Il est tout retourné par les révélations du japonais. Ainsi, ses sentiments sont partagés... Même si Heero n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus, c'est bel et bien de l'amour qu'il est en train de décrire.

Puis, alors que Duo attend sagement que le japonais reprenne son discours ou son travail, ce dernier soupire bruyamment. Il referme l'écran de l'ordinateur et se lève. Des froissements de tissu informent le châtain que Heero se change pour aller se coucher. Ira-t-il dans son lit ou dans celui de Duo ? L'américain espère qu'il passera la nuit avec lui, surtout après un tel discours.

Un mouvement du matelas le renseigne bientôt. Heero se glisse sous sa couette puis pose sa tête en partie sur l'oreiller squatté par Duo. Ainsi, le museau du chat se trouve à moins de vingt centimètres de son oreille. Heero sourit en repensant à l'excuse inventée par son ami pour dormir avec lui, puis il chuchote d'une voix douce :

- Oyasumi, tenshi no baka (4).

Duo attend quelques instants, au cas où le japonais s'endorme, mais non, il semble réfléchir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Duo chuchote à son tour :

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn ?

- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...

- Tu étais réveillé ?

La respiration de Heero s'est brusquement accélérée et sa voix s'est à moitié étranglée à la fin de sa phrase.

- Oui, j'ai tout entendu. C'est vrai ?

Après une profonde inspiration, Heero se dit qu'après tout, ce moment n'est pas plus mauvais qu'un autre pour lui parler franchement et il répond d'une voix douce :

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Un léger ronronnement se fait entendre, restant en bruit de fond tandis que Duo s'étend pour rapprocher son nez du visage de Heero et qu'il chuchote à son tour :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi. Et pour une raison toute bête. Je ressens la même chose pour toi... Je t'aime Heero.

Et il ponctue sa phrase d'un coup de langue sur la joue du japonais. Ce dernier tressaille fortement, inquiétant Duo.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Un petit rire le rassure de suite.

- Ta langue est râpeuse.

Duo pouffe et se lève pour se frotter la tête contre la mâchoire de Heero.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Hn.

Et pour bien montrer qu'il préfère, le japonais enroule son bras autour du corps de Duo et le soulève pour le poser sur sa poitrine. Il passe ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse en une caresse appuyée et élève légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus le ronron qui s'est accentué.

- Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre ton corps humain. Même si pour cela je dois m'opposer à J.

- J'espère qu'on devra pas aller jusque là.

Et c'est ainsi que les trouve Morphée, Heero allongé sur le dos avec Duo étendu sur sa poitrine, le nez dans son cou.

.

_Dimanche matin, quelque part en Haute-Provence_

.

Un poids anormal à son coté tire Heero de son sommeil. Il sourit au souvenir de sa conversation de la veille avec Duo. Il ouvre les yeux et distingue dans la lumière blafarde du petit matin une tignasse châtain posée sur son épaule droite. Son sourire s'élargit et il commence à passer lentement sa main droite le long du flanc du corps étendu contre lui, sans chercher plus loin une explication au retour à la normale de l'américain.

La respiration de ce dernier indique qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller sous les caresses. Soudain un profond ronronnement résonne dans la chambre.

- Bien dormi, koneko-chan ?

- Chuis pas un chaton. Le véto a dit que j'avais à peu près trois ans.

En disant ces mots d'une voix endormie, Duo ouvre les paupières. Heero continue de sourire en regardant les beaux yeux améthystes aux pupilles bien rondes papillonner pour permettre à leur propriétaire de faire le point. Duo sourit à son tour avant de murmurer malicieusement :

- J'en étais sûr. T'es vachement craquant quand tu souris comme ça ! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent !

Heero rapproche son visage de celui du châtain, souffle un "baka" amusé avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

_ENFIN !_

Cette première pensée triomphale laisse vite place à la perplexité. Comment Heero fait-il pour réussir à embrasser un chat ? À moins que...

Profitant de la déconcentration de son ami, Heero approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'il consent enfin à le laisser de nouveau respirer, Duo regarde sa main droite, qu'il avait déplacé pendant le baiser pour maintenir la nuque du japonais, au cas improbable où il aurait voulu fuir. Il fait jouer ses doigts quelques instants avant de regarder Heero dans les yeux et de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais, comment... ?

- Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Non, tu as raison.

Leurs lèvres se joignent de nouveau dans un profond baiser et Duo se retrouve bien trop occupé pour se poser d'autres questions.

.

_Dimanche après-midi, dans l'infirmerie d'une base rebelle, quelque part dans les Pyrénées_

.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un gundam en train d'atterrir sort Quatre de sa somnolence. Il jette un œil par la fenêtre, mais d'où il se trouve, il ne peut pas voir si c'est Trowa qui revient de son tour d'essai ou si c'est Heero qui ramène Duo.

Il se lève lentement pour ne pas tirer sur ses côtes douloureuses et se dirige vers la porte pour demander des précisions à Rashid qui est posté devant sa porte. Au moment où il passe la tête par l'ouverture, il voit Heero qui tourne l'angle du couloir à deux mètres de sa chambre. L'arabe baisse immédiatement le regard pour regarder Duo.

Ne le voyant pas, Quatre continue à chercher, sans tenir compte de la deuxième paire de pieds qui suit le japonais. De mauvaise humeur, il attend que le brun arrive à sa hauteur et commence à râler en relevant lentement la tête :

- Heero, où est... Duo ?

Son exclamation de surprise et la mimique qui l'accompagne fait naître un grand sourire sur le visage du châtain.

- Hi, Kitty-cat ! Tu me cherches jamais au bon endroit...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit blond lui saute au cou tout en grimaçant.

- Eh, doucement. T'avais pas des côtes cassées, toi, aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Si, mais je suis trop content de te voir.

Heero décroche Quatre du cou de Duo pour lui éviter des remontrances de son garde du corps et s'adresse aux deux amis :

- Je vais chercher DeathScythe. Je vous laisse.

- Ok, Hee-chan. À plus !

Devant l'air surpris de Quatre, Duo explique :

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, alors j'ai posé DS dans les bois un peu plus loin. T'aurais compris en entendant deux gundams.

- Maître Quatre, vous devez vous reposer, vous pouvez continuer cette conversation dans votre lit.

La voix posée et autoritaire de Rashid fait soupirer Quatre, qui n'en retourne pas moins s'asseoir dans son lit. Duo le suit et referme la porte avant de s'installer au chevet du blessé.

- Mais comment ça se fait ? Hier, tu étais encore un chat. Heero a trouvé l'antidote ?

- Non. Je sais pas en fait, hier en m'endormant, j'étais un chat, et ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Heero en humain... Je comprends pas...

- Attends... Dans les bras de Heero ?

La question de Quatre amène une jolie rougeur sur les joues de l'américain. Voyant cela, l'arabe presse Duo de tout lui raconter depuis le début et de ne surtout rien omettre. Devant tant d'insistance, le châtain recommence donc son récit depuis sa transformation, sans oublier les attentions du brun envers lui.

Lorsqu'il raconte la déclaration d'amour chuchotée, Quatre sourit d'un air doux, se souvenant de celle que lui avait faite Trowa, à peu près de la même façon.

- Et voilà, ce matin, j'étais de nouveau humain et on s'est embrassé. C'est tout.

- C'est tout, t'es sûr ?

Le sourire en coin de Quatre le dispense de préciser sa question. Duo lui fait une grimace avant de répondre, le rouge aux joues :

- Non, c'est pas tout, mais tu n'auras pas les détails. C'était juste... J'crois que y'a pas de mots pour le décrire...

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense avoir l'explication à tes changements de corps.

- Ah ? Et ce serait à cause de quoi ?

- À cause de ton état d'esprit. Tu m'as bien dit que le soir de l'injection de l'antidote, tu avais songé que Heero redeviendrais froid avec toi dès que tu serais redevenu humain ?

- Bin, oui, j'ai pensé ça avant de m'endormir. Tu veux dire qu'inconsciemment, je voulais rester un chat pour qu'il continue à être gentil ?

- Ça me paraît plus que probable. La preuve, après sa déclaration d'hier soir tu es redevenu humain. Et t'as pas de séquelles de ta vie de chat ?

Duo passe de nouveau au rouge brique. Il triture le bout de sa natte avant de répondre avec circonspection :

- Bin, j'aime le poisson maintenant...

- C'est pas ça qui te fait rougir. Allez, dis-moi...

Devant le sourire d'ange de Quatre, Duo capitule et avoue dans un murmure :

- Je ronronne...

Quatre éclate de rire, se rejetant sur ses oreillers, puis s'arrêtant brusquement après un sévère rappel à l'ordre de ses côtes cassées. Duo lui tire la langue :

- Bien fait. C'est pas drôle.

L'arabe reprend son souffle avant de tendre la main vers la tête de Duo et de demander doucement :

- Je peux ?

En soupirant, Duo tend la tête et reçoit une caresse sur ses longs cheveux. Mais rien ne se passe.

- Tu sais pas le faire.

Au son de la voix de Heero, Duo se retourne vivement. Il était tellement pris par sa conversation qu'il ne l'a pas entendu entrer. Il a à peine le temps de voir que Trowa est également dans la pièce que Heero lui passe une main sur la nuque avant de prendre ses lèvres. Duo ronronne doucement, tout en répondant au baiser.

Trowa va s'asseoir sur le lit et embrasse doucement son amant avant de regarder avec lui leurs deux amis, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. En entrelaçant leurs doigts, Quatre lui souffle :

- Je t'expliquerai.

.

The End

* * *

(1) littéralement "Bon retour", expression japonaise utilisée pour saluer le retour d'une personne à la maison ou au travail, faisant habituellement réponse à Tadaima "Je suis de retour"

(2) L'adresse est imaginaire (plus exactement extraite de Mary Poppins) mais la ville existe bel et bien.

(3) En fait, j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu les mouvements de pilotage effectué par nos G-boys dans la série. Par contre, dans FMP, où ils utilisent des équipements semblables, le pilote bouge les jambes pour commander les jambes de son engin, ce qui semble logique. Donc, j'en déduis que c'est pareil avec les gundams.

(4) "Bonne nuit, idiot d'ange."

Notes de l'auteur :

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon, la fin est un peu abrupte, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire autrement.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^_^

À la prochaine !


End file.
